Game Time with Freddy and Foxy
by Crazybird101
Summary: Freddy and Foxy play two video games together on the manager's computer to pass the time. What will the outcome be? (Credit to original artist for artwork)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:**

**AU**

**Major OOCNESS**

**Possible spoilers to games**

**Language**

**Possible typos/writing errors**

**I own NOTHING**

**Flames will be used to cook Fazbear's pizza**

**X.X**

**Facade**

"TRIIIIP!" Freddy yelled jokingly as he approached the male npc with an empty wine glass floating in front of him. "GIVE ME DRINK!" he typed in.

"He's not gonna give one to you now that you got them arguing." Foxy said.

Freddy ignored Foxy and typed in, "GIVE ME DRINK OR I STUFF U." Both npcs looked over to their character, whom they named Ben, and gave him annoyed looks.

_"Not now, Ben!" _Trip said before walking away after Grace mentioned something.

"NOOOO! TRIIIIIIP!" Freddy laughed while typing it down.

"Told you." Foxy said in a "I told you so" kind of way.

"Aww." Freddy pouted before turning to Grace, who was standing at the bar with her back turned to them and arms folded. He grinned widely, walked up to her, and typed, "I comfort you, Grace..." He then brought the cursor up to her shoulder and touched it. Freddy and Foxy laughed a bit when Grace gave them an annoyed expression.

"Wait a minute, matey, wait a minute. I got something." Foxy laughed before reaching forward and typed, "Wanna see my knot?"

Freddy let out a loud laugh and slapped his knee. "THAT'S A GOOD ONE!" he wheezed out as he struggled to catch his breath. He then moved their character and gasped when he found a glass of wine floating by the large window. "I FOUND DRINK!" he gasped before rushing over and picking it up. "YOU SO GOOD TO ME, TRIPPY!" he laughed while typing it down.

"Good one!" Foxy snickered.

Freddy finished up the drink and tossed the glass aside before turning his attention over to Grace again, who was now looking very angry. "I comfort you, Grace." he typed while speaking in a low, sexual tone. He then started spamming the mouse button and both animatronics started to laugh when Trip got stuck saying the same thing.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Foxy laughed.

_"Ben. Ben. Ben. Ben." _Trip started to say in between words.

"'Ben. Ben. Ben. Ben.' BEN DROWNED!" Freddy gasped while still spamming the mouse button.

"YOUVE MET WITH A TERRIBLE FATE." Foxy typed in jokingly. Both laughed hard for a good few seconds while Trip and Grace continued to argue.

"Hold on a second." Freddy panted as he weakly reached for the keyboard. "There's something Mikey wanted me to try." He then typed, "Melon." Freddy and Foxy held their breath when Trip and Grace abruptly fell silent and gave their character shocked expressions.

_"Alright! That's it!" _Trip announced angrily before grabbing their character.

"WHAT!?" Freddy screamed while Foxy fell to the floor in hard fits of laughter. "What's wrong with saying 'melon'?!" Freddy started laughing himself after Trip threw them out the door.

"Melon!" Foxy sighed on the floor.

**Five Nights at Freddy's**

"Heeere Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie." Foxy said as he spastically flipped through the cameras in search of the purple rabbit.

"Isn't it funny that we're playing a game that takes place in the same building with the same inhabitants?" Freddy mused.

"Aye." Foxy agreed. "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT RABBIT!?"

"Check the door." Freddy suggested.

Foxy clicked on the down arrow before dragging the cursor over to the left door light switch. He let out a surprised scream when the flickering light revealed Bonnie's face and quickly closed the door. Both animatronics screamed loudly in unison when Freddy suddenly jumped up and screamed in their faces right after slamming the door closed. Freddy and Foxy hugged each other and looked away from the monitor just as it was replaced with the Game Over screen.

"Sorry about that..." Freddy whispered weakly.

"No hard feelings..." Foxy replied.

**Attempt 2**

Foxy focused on the game as he flipped through the cameras before checking the doors. "Why can't the damn clock go any FASTER!?" he whined.

"Well now we know how Mike feels every week." Freddy said. Both of them suddenly felt their entire world come to a dead halt when they saw that Pirate Cove was empty. "Where did you go?" he asked. Foxy frantically went through the cameras before stopping at the West Hall camera. Both animatronics screamed in unison when they saw video game Foxy running down the hall. "CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!" Freddy screamed frantically. As soon as Foxy lowered the tablet they both screamed even louder when the video game Foxy poked through the doorway and screamed in their faces.

"I don't wanna play this game anymore..." Foxy whimpered in Freddy's arms.

"What's with all the screaming?" Bonnie asked when he poked his head into the manager's office. Freddy and Foxy screamed upon seeing the rabbit and bolted out through the other door. Bonnie blinked a few times before lowering his ears sadly. "Ok..."

**X.X**

**Just a filler fic.**

**I've been into Five Nights at Freddy's for quite a while now. I even played the game on my tablet and Chica kept on stalking me on the third night! I HATE THAT BIRD! But all in all, I LOVE IT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I made another one just for the lolz. **

**Btw, thanks to the people who reviewed, favored, or followed, this fic :3**

**X.X**

**Slender**

"Hey, a note!" Foxy said excitedly when he spotted a note resting on the side of a small yellow building. The note depicted a few horribly drawn pine trees and tall stick man scribbled on the paper.

"Guy in forest." Freddy said before Foxy clicked on the note.

_4 out of 8_

"Well that was ea- WHAT THE!?" As soon as he turned the character, Foxy only managed to catch a glimpse of something standing not far from them before frantically looking away. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" he screamed before looking over to Freddy for answers.

Freddy, in pure honesty, shrugged. "Maybe it's the Shadow." he said.

"Heh. THE SHADOW IS HUNTING ME!" Foxy exclaimed. The two laughed for a bit before returning to the game. "But seriously, what was that thing?"

"Maybe it's some guy who got lost in the wood while on his way to work?" Freddy suggested. "Happens all the time, apparently."

"Humans need to really stop having their cars break down in front of creepy forests." Foxy said before stopping in front of a rather large building. "Oh, fuck that." he said in a slightly frightened tone. Freddy looked over to him and blinked.

"Aren't you gonna go in?" he asked.

"Hell no!" Foxy exclaimed. "I swear, in almost every horror game or movie, there is always a creepy building where the protagonist has to go in alone! And you know what happens after that!"

"For heaven's sake, Foxy! It's a bloody restroom in the middle of the woods!" Freddy groaned.

"AND THAT'S NORMAL TO YOU?"

"YES!"

Foxy narrowed his eyes before throwing the mouse into Freddy's paws. "Then _you _go in, then!" he snapped, folding his arms.

"Fine!" Freddy snapped back before adjusting his seat so that it was facing the computer straight. They wandered throughout the empty building for two minutes before finally finding a note with the word "No" written all over the sides along with a lone stick figure standing in the middle. "Ha! See? Nothing happened." Freddy said smugly as they exited the restroom building.

Foxy rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself.

"Now let's- what was that?" Freddy was cut off when static briefly appeared on the screen. Their character started to breathe rather shakely and nervously. Freddy and Foxy looked at one another before slowly turning the character around. "OH SHIT!" Freddy screamed. Standing at the end of the hall in the building, was a rather tall man dressed in a suit and tie; the man had no face. The entire screen started to go fuzzy as white noise filled the speakers. Both animatronics panicked.

"TURN AROUND! TURN THE FUCK AROUND!" Foxy screeched.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Freddy screamed as he spun the character around and dashed into the woods; spamming the sprint button as though he were in the protagonist's shoes.

"WHAT DOES HE WANT FROM US!?" Foxy wailed.

Freddy stopped and turned around, crying out when he saw the figure standing not far from them. "Hey, buddy! Do you want The Orb!?" he called.

"WE DON'T HAVE THE FUCKING ORB ON US YOU FUCKING MORON!" Foxy screeched.

"Shut up!" Freddy snapped. "Do you have any better ideas?"

"Yes! Let's get the fuck out of this forest!"

"We can't unless we have all eight pages!"

"Well we don't have all eight pages now, do we?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT!? FUCK THIS GAME!" Freddy finally snapped. He then swiveled his head back to the monitor and charged the character head on to the figure. White noise filled the speakers completely as static filled the screen; a blank white face flashed across a few times before being replaced with a start over menu. Freddy slouched back in his chair, arms folded, and glaring at the screen.

Foxy remained silent for a good few minutes before turning to Freddy. "I don't think he wanted the orb." he said.

**Can your pet**

"Look, Freddy! It's Chica!" Foxy said as he circled the yellow chick with the cursor.

"We are totally going to name it Chica. There's no question about it." Freddy said with as he typed down "Chica" in the name bar with a smirk. The screen changed into your typical virtual pet home. On the side was a food and bath bar, and the bottom showed several different icons.

"Why the hell is the ribbon flashing?" Foxy asked.

"I think we're supposed to customize her." Freddy said before clicking it. A menu showing different customization options appeared beside Chica. Foxy and Freddy laughed a bit at the items they had for choices. "Alright. We HAVE to make her as accurate to Chica as possible." Freddy said.

"I say we give her the bow." Foxy said, pointing his hook at the screen. Freddy clicked on the bow and a small red bow appeared on the chick's head.

"Aww, so cute." Freddy cooed before changing to the next option. "Okay... What eyes should we give her?"

"Give her the kawaii eyes." Foxy said.

Freddy slowly looked over to the fox and blinked. "'Kawaii eyes'?" he repeated.

"Aye."

"... Alright." Freddy shrugged and clicked on the kawaii eyes. He then switched to the clothes category. "Let's see if they have a bib... Do you see a bib?"

"I don't think they have a bib." Foxy replied. "But they have a apron. I guess that's the closest thing we have to a bib in this game."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Freddy clicked on the apron and went to the last option. "What the hell?" he laughed a bit when he saw the options. Foxy laughed as well.

"We have to give her the moustache, just for a laugh." he said.

"No, no. I'm giving her the scar." Freddy said as he clicked the scar choice. Foxy chuckled a bit when he saw the result of it.

"Now she looks like Scarface." he said.

"Exactly." Freddy replied before handing him the mouse. "Your turn."

Foxy took the mouse and leaned in a bit in his seat. "Alright. Looks like the little lass is hungry. Where's your cupcake, Chica?" he added with a snicker in the end.

"I believe you're supposed to give her the seeds." Freddy said.

"I know that!" Foxy snapped before clicking on the seed bag and dragging it over to the hungry chick. "Eat." he said monotonously. "Eat, my pet!"

**2 minute time skip later**

"DAMN IT, CHICA! STOP RUNNING!" Freddy snapped as he chased the chick with a shower head.

**Another 2 minute time skip later**

"Alright. We're done playing volleyball-soccer." Foxy said after playing a minute long game of volleyball with a soccer ball. "Eh! The bicycle icon is glowing." he then said.

"Give me the mouse." Freddy said, "I want to try this."

Foxy shrugged and handed the bear the mouse. Freddy eagerly sat up straight in his chair before clicking on the bike icon. "What the..." he said when the floor suddenly gave out and Chica fell into a black abyss. Both animatronics watched curiously as the bike icon, now enlarged, suddenly flipped around and switched into a pair of circular saw blades. Chica then fell into the blades and blood splattered all over the screen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Freddy screamed in horror as he watched the remains of Chica rain down from the shredder as red images of butchered chickens and credits appeared. "CHICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Foxy roared into loud fits of hard laughter. Slapping his hand on the desk as he struggled to control himself. "YOU BRUTALLY MURDERED HER!" he laughed, clutching his abdomen in pain. Freddy continued to stare at the screen with a horrified, slack-jawed expression, while completely lost for words. Foxy slung an arm around his shoulder and playfully danced to the song that played while Chica's remains landed in a can labeled "Chica".

**X.X**

**I hate Chica. I really, really, hate Chica. Bitch will not leave me alone on Night Five!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I made a third chapter, because you're all special :3**

**X.X**

**Five Nights at Freddy's Gmod Part 1**

**(w/Mike and Bonnie)**

"Oh my gawd. That's fucking creepy." Foxy chuckled as he stared at Freddy's avatar in the dark.

"Look who's talking." Freddy replied.

"I feel so left out right now." Mike said as he wandered around the Dining Area in his security guard avatar.

"Poor Mikey wikey." Foxy cooed teasingly.

"So what's the basis of this game?" Bonnie asked boredly while standing next to his doppelganger on stage.

"Uhh... This map is still in Beta. So I guess all we can do right now is dick around until the server crashes." Freddy replied before walking up to his doppelganger on stage. "I look as depressed as Bonnie." he said.

"Ha ha fucking ha." Bonnie said before walking off stage and leaving the area while Mike and Foxy laughed.

"I'm gonna go fuck up the system now." Foxy said before walking down one of the halls.

"Wait for me!" Mike called before running after him.

**Time skip**

"Oh my gawd." Mike said.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"They forgot the cupcake."

"You serious?"

"They forgot the fucking cupcake." Mike laughed a bit.

Bonnie stood beside Mike in the office and looked in the corner where the cupcake would've been standing. Freddy quickly joined them.

"Well I'll be damned." Freddy said, laughing a bit as well.

"Such a tragedy." Bonnie said monotonously before walking away.

"Wait." Mike suddenly said after realizing something wasn't right. "Where's Foxy?"

"I don't know." Bonnie replied before leaving the room.

"He's probably talking with his doppelganger about knots." Freddy chuckled.

"I could've sworn I saw him with us a few minutes ag-" Mike was suddenly cut off by a loud screech.

"SWIGGTY SWOOTY I'M COMING FOR THAT BOOTY!" Foxy screeched into the mic of his headset as he charged his avatar into Mike's avatar.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mike screamed before the Foxy avatar barreled into his.

**Time Skip**

"Uhh, guys?" Mike asked. "Where's Freddy number two?" The others joined him around the monitor and noticed that the Freddy double was missing from the stage.

"Well shiver me timbers, he's gone!" Foxy exclaimed.

"You didn't say anything about them moving!" Mike cried.

"Well this map IS Five Nights at Freddy's in a way." Freddy said. "Either way we're all fucked." He pointed his finger at the screen. The Freddy doppelganger was standing in the restroom.

"Okay Bonnie, you go." Foxy said.

"Why do I have to go?" Bonnie frowned in front of his monitor.

"Go to him, Bonnie." Mike said, snickering a bit. "Go to Freddy while we stay in here where it's safe and watch."

"Go die for our entertainment, Bonnie." Foxy added.

"_Yeah_, Bonnie." Freddy said in a low, almost sexual tone. "_Go _and die for our entertainment."

Bonnie stood where he was silently. Staring at the three avatars that surrounded him before opening the east door. "I came here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now." he said as he left the office.

**Pizza Delivery**

"Fucking copyright music." Freddy grumbled as he wandered throughout the lower level of the poorly modeled house.

Foxy looked over to him and grinned. "I know something that can block it out." he said before clearing his throat. "_Theeeeeeeeere once was a Fox and his name was Foxy! He had a friend and his name was Freddy! And they played video games togetherrrrrr._"

"Fuck you." Freddy smirked teasingly. The two then paused when the lights in the house suddenly switched off.

"Woah." Foxy said. "At least the copyright music is gone."

"It's probably just Goldie fucking with the lights." Freddy said as he went up the stairs.

Foxy snickered a bit from the thought. "Heh. STOP FUCKING WITH THE LIGHTS, GOLDIE!" The two animatronics laughed a bit before stopping when they saw the character model of a woman floating in mid-air. "WOAH." Foxy said with a slack-jawed expression.

Freddy, however, simply laughed. "Seriously?" he chuckled. He then laughed loudly when he saw the text that appeared quickly after. "'HOLY... I GOTTA GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!'" he read.

"OOOOH NOOOOO!" Foxy added jokingly before they "fled" downstairs. The two then laughed when they saw the text after discovering that the pizza was no longer in its box.

"THE... PIZZA!" Freddy exclaimed before laughing.

"Is this game supposed to be taken seriously?" Foxy asked.

Freddy opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off by the vibrating noise of a mobile phone going off. "What the fuck?" Freddy asked before pausing when he heard music starting to play.

"Isn't that _your _phone?" Foxy asked with a smirk.

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Shut up. That is NOT the ringtone I have for my phone and you know it. Even though my phone has a tendency to go off whenever the power goes out."

**3 minute time skip**

"Derp derp derp derp derpy derp." Foxy sang boredly as their character ran up the stairs. Both animatronics then gasped.

"WHERE'D THAT BITCH GO!?" Freddy cried in fake horror. "I WAS GOING TO HAVE HER CALL ME PAPA BEAR!"

"I don't think she was ready for Freddy." Foxy said.

"But...we were going to do "things" later..." Freddy gave the fox a sad pout. Foxy rolled his eyes and shook his head before checking a shelf in the bedroom.

"That dickbag lied! There's no fucking key anywhere!" he snarled.

"Calm down, Foxy." Freddy said cooly after taking the mouse from Foxy and guided their character downstairs and stopped at the bottom of the steps. "Now we're going to settle this like _gentlemen _and not killer animatronics. Just leave all the talking to papa bear."

Foxy rolled his eyes. "Do whatever the fuck you want."

"Ahem." Freddy cleared his throat as he stood in front of the door. "Excuse me good sir, but I believe you must be mistaken. There is no key in the location you told us it would be." A few seconds passed by before Freddy frowned at the monitor and growled, "Fine. Be that way. Dick." He then turned the character towards the living room and both animatronics jumped slightly when they saw the pizza lying on the floor in slices. "Woah!" the bear gasped, "My pizza!"

"Damn it, Goldie!" Foxy snapped. "Have you been fucking with the pizza again?"

"He's just upset because we never invite him to do anything with us." Freddy said as he ran the character back upstairs before pausing when he saw a partially burned corpse floating in the air. "Oh. Hello." he said blankly.

Foxy laughed a bit. "Is a parody of the bathroom music from _Psycho _really necessary?"

"I'm beginning to think that the creator of this game was starting to get desperate." Freddy chuckled. "Good sir. Are you alright? You don't look so good." he said in a mock polite voice.

"Do you need a glass of water?" Foxy added with a laugh. Freddy laughed a bit as well and wiped away an oily tear. He then guided the character down the stairs and into the living room, where the t.v. suddenly switched on, showing static and playing music.

"Really?" Foxy sighed with an unamused expression.

_*Ring* *Ring*_

"Well, that must be Phone Guy again." Freddy said jokingly as he ran over to the phone.

"We don't want to listen to any of your fucking shit again, Phone Guy!" Foxy said out loud.

"Hello?" Freddy asked.

"**TURN AROUND.**" a deep, demonic voice, replied and causing both animatronics to lean back in shock and fear.

"OH HELL NAW!" Foxy yelled while laughing nervously.

"FUCK THAT SHIT!" Freddy added in agreement. An inception noise was then heard and the scene changed from the house to an outdoor location. "Oh. Okay then." Freddy said.

'Follow the Pieces'

"Shit, is this a deleted part of _Hansel &amp; Gretel_?" Foxy asked as they followed slices of pizza through the woods.

"How _dare _they have the _**audacity **_to waste good pizza!" Freddy said in disgust.

"This is just complete bullshit, now." Foxy said as they approached two corpses lying on the ground. "Oh, look, it's Anne and Dickbag together at last." The bodies then caught on fire.

"Well burning at last for that matter." Freddy added as their character moved from the bodies over to a strange creature that was floating behind them. "Gah! Who the fuck are you!?" he laughed.

"THE PIZAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!" Foxy exclaimed when the scene then changed to the pizza before changing to the ending screen and then back to the main menu. By then both animatronics were too busy laughing their ass off at how stupid the game really was.

"I don't get it!" Freddy wheezed.

"My brain!" Foxy laughed before making fake explosion sounds.

"This is why you should come to Fazbear's! Because unlike Pizza Hut, our pizzas don't kill you." Freddy said in a stern voice. Foxy nodded in agreement.

"... Wanna order some Pizza Hut?" he asked.

"... Yeah." Freddy replied.

**X.X**

**Because of how popular this has become, I might make more chapters in the future. **


	4. Chapter 4: Late Halloween Special

**Silent Hills P.T. Demo**

**(late Halloween Special)**

_Watch out. The gap in the door..._

_It's a separate reality. _

_The only me is me._

_Are you sure the only you is you?_

"Ooooookaaaaaaaay." Freddy said as the scene then switched over to that of a grayscale room being shown in a first person view. "Holy shit, these graphics look amazing."

"Aye." Foxy nodded in agreement. "I heard that this demo is rather...long."

"Fuck it." Freddy grinned widely as he approached the door and opened it. "It's fucking Halloween so let's play some scary shit!" The door opened to reveal a decent looking hallway that had a lamp casting off a soft glow. In the background a voice was heard talking. "Oh, my. What a handsome man we have here." Freddy said while focusing the character's gaze on a old black and white portrait of a man with a 70's hairstyle.

"This landlubber needs to learn to clean up after himself, though. There's fucking candy and pills all over the place!" Foxy shook his head in dismay. "Humans."

_"This brutal killing took place while the family was gathered at home on a Sunday afternoon."_

"Say what now?" Freddy asked after hearing this. He then turned the character until they were facing a much shorter hallway.

_"The day of the crime, the father went to the trunk of his car, retrieved the rifle, and shot his wife as she was cleaning up the kitchen after lunch."_

"Shiver me timbers!" Foxy gasped while Freddy slowly guided their character down the dark hallway until they arrived at a small square space.

_"When his ten-year-old son came to investigate the commotion, the father shot him, too."_

"That's fucked up." Freddy said before he turned over to a white door on his left. "Is this the front door?" he asked after approaching it.

"I believe so." Foxy replied.

_"His six-year-old daughter had the good sense to hide in the bathroom, but reports suggest he lured her out by telling her it was just a game."_

"Seriously!?" Freddy groaned as he turned the character around, approached a dresser, and found the source of the voice: a radio. "If you fucking hear gunshots, and you see your mother and brother dead, and your father holding a fucking gun, are you really _that _naive to believe that it was all just a fucking _game_?"

"The lass was only six years old, Freddy." Foxy frowned at the bear. "Look at that nice portrait of a couple getting married. Look at how happy they are."

"And do you expect me to ignore the garbage and shit load of cigarettes lying around it?" Freddy asked.

"... Aye." Foxy replied.

_"The girl was found shot in the chest from point blank range. The mother, who he shot in the stomach, was pregnant at the time."_

Foxy's ears pointed up at this and he snarled. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" he screeched as his eye patch flipped up. "IS BAD NEWS ALL THEY EVER TALK ABOUT THESE DAYS!?"

"Ssh... Foxy..." Freddy hushed the fuming fox gently. "Look at the nice picture of the couple getting married. Isn't it a nice picture?" Foxy merely grumbled to himself in reply with a pout on his face.

_"Police arriving on-scene after neighbors called 911 found the father in his car, listening to the radio. Several days before the murders, neighbors say they heard the father repeating a sequence of numbers in a loud voice. They said it was like he was chanting some strange spell."_

"Who in their right mind would go out to their car and turn on the fucking radio after killing their entire family?" Foxy growled in annoyance. Freddy shrugged.

"I dunno. This sounds like fishy Illuminati stuff, to me."

"Oh, gosh. Don't go _there_, again." Foxy rolled his eyes.

"You may never know, Foxy!"

_"There was another family shot to death in the same state last month, and in December last year."_

"Ha! You see? Three deaths in the same fucking state. ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED!"

"Can we just move on to the next level already? I'm starting to get a fucking headache from all this." Foxy placed his exposed endoskeletal hand on his forehead.

Freddy grinned smugly and guided their character down a small flight of stairs before entering through another door, only to end up in the exact same hallway from before. "What the fuck?" Freddy said aloud. "Are you fucking with me right now? I wasn't aware we were playing the unreleased Beta for _Inception: The Game_." Freddy guided the character down the same way they went before, only to find the door leading to the steps to be closed.

"Fuck." Foxy cursed. "What the hell do they want us to do?"

"I don't know. Radio!" Freddy approached the now silent radio on the dresser. "Radio. Do you have any words of wisdom for us?"

"... Freddy. I don't think the raido can help us in this case."

"Shut up, Foxy."

**10 minutes later...**

Both animatronics sighed in relief when they found the door leading downstairs wide open after ten damn minutes of wandering. "About damn time!" Freddy yelled as they walked down the flight of steps and went through the door, only to end up in the exact same location.

Well, fuck.

"Are we stuck in a loop? Are we stuck in a loop? Are we stuck in a loop? Are we stuck in a loop? Are we stuck in a loop?" Freddy and Foxy chanted in unison as they guided their character through the same fucking corridor two times before stopping when the door leading downstairs closed on them.

"Oh..." Freddy said, sounding a bit surprised. "Well then."

"At least something finally happened." Foxy concluded with a nervous chuckle.

Freddy slowly approached the door and attempted to open it when he heard something creak open from behind. "Oh, fuck that." he said when he discovered that one of the doors was now ajar, revealing nothing but inky blackness and baby coos slipping out.

"What are ye waitin' for, Freddy?" Foxy asked with a sly smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"Well. You _are _Freddy Fazbear, and Freddy Fazbear is supposedly good with kids."

Freddy narrowed his eyes at the fox. "Fuck you." he growled before he slowly inched the character forward and zoomed in a bit. "H-Hello?" he called out to the monitor nervously. The coos then escalated into cries.

"Aw geez, Freddy, look what ye did." Foxy shook his head at the bear.

"Da fuck did I do!?" Freddy snapped.

Without warning, a pale face suddenly appeared from the darkness and closed the door from the other side. Both animatronics nearly jumped out of their suits and shivered fearfully. "Ooooooooooh, fuck that!" Freddy gasped before he charged the character over to the front door. "Screw this, shit! I'm outta here!" He grumbled and cursed to himself when he discovered that the door couldn't be opened. "FUCK!" he yelled before he reluctantly headed down the small flight of stairs. "I FUCKING BLAME THE ILLUMINATI!"

After going through one more loop they soon found that the door that had been ajar was now wide open. Inside revealed a flickering flashlight. "W-well?" Foxy asked. "Aren't ye gonna go for it, matey?"

"N-no..." Freddy whimpered as he gripped the controller tightly in his paws. "I'm so scare right now..." Closing his eyes tightly, the bear inched the character forward and a short cutscene played of him picking up the flashlight before the door closed shut from behind. "Fuck me." Freddy whimpered as he slowly cracked one eye open and looked around the small room, which turned out to be a rather dirty bathroom.

"GAH!" Foxy screamed and almost fell out of his seat when the light shined on what appeared to be a underdeveloped fetus in the sink. No. Seriously. It's fucking creepy looking.

"NOPE!" Freddy said before walking up to the door and spamming the button that was used to open it. "NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE."

"The creators of this game are FUCKED UP." Foxy said. From behind the fucked up fetus thing started to cry and the door handle started to move rapidly.

"_Fuck you. Fuck me. Fuck this. And fuck everything in this fucking world._" Freddy sang until the door finally opened and he bolted out. "I don't wanna play this game any more..." Foxy nodded in agreement as his ears flattened against his head fearfully.

Upon entering through the door the same voice from the radio was heard again. "Oh! Good. It's only radio guy." Freddy laughed nervously as he approached the radio.

_"Don't touch that dial now, we're just getting started." _A new, sinister, voice spoke through the radio and speaking louder than the other.

Both animatronics perked up in surprise. "Excuse me?" Freddy asked.

_"You can't trust the tap water."_

"Aye! Who in their right mind would trust the tap water to begin with?" Foxy said. "Who knows what's been swimmin' in there!"

_"204863."_

"'204863'!?" Freddy repeated fearfully. "What does that mean?"

_"Look behind you."_

Freddy and Foxy froze in their chairs and slowly looked at one another with terrified looks.

_"I said, look behind you."_

"Fuck you, pal!" Freddy finally snapped at the radio. "Do you know who I am? I'm fucking Freddy fucking Fazbear! I take orders from NO ONE!"

"Yargh! Yer tell him, Freddy!" Foxy cheered as they walked down the small flight of steps.

They walked through the same area again. Just as they were about to make the turn to the door, Freddy stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a red light glowing eerily up ahead. "Fuck..." Foxy cursed beside him.

"... We have to go for it." Freddy blurted out.

"WHAT!?" Foxy screeched. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?"

"What choice do we fucking have, Foxy!?" Freddy cried. The bear then took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "Well... YOLO." he said before moving the joystick forward. When they got closer they found a bloody looking fridge hanging down from the ceiling. Inside it they heard what sounded like muffled whimpers.

"Aw, yuck!" Foxy spat in disgust when some strange liquid from the fridge spilled all over the screen. "What do they have in that fridge?"

"I think that's the least of our worries, Foxy." Freddy replied just as a voice spoke through the radio.

_"After killing his family, the father hung himself with a garden hose they had in the garage."_

"Wait a minute. First you say that the police found the guy chilling in his car listening to some Illuminati talk show, and now you're saying he went and hung himself in the fucking garage? How could he fucking do that if he was found by the POLICE?" Foxy snapped. "This game is fucking corrupted."

"Tch. You're corrupted." Freddy retorted teasingly.

"WE'RE ALL FUCKING CORRUPTED!" Foxy snapped, throwing his hook and hand in the air.

"Actually, Foxy." Freddy placed a paw on the fox's shoulder and the other over his heart. "There is a little corruption in us all." He finished with a smile.

"... Yeah. It's called "Insanity", and I get it from hanging out with you." Foxy replied before turning back to the monitor, ignoring the shocked slack-jaw expression Freddy now had on his face.

**Another 10 minutes later...**

"SHUT UP IN THERE!" Freddy yelled up at the fridge as it swung violently around. "WE'VE ALL GOT PROBLEMS!"

"I don't think yelling is going to help the lass or lad, Freddy." Foxy said.

"WORTH A SHOT." Freddy snapped before walking down the short flight of stairs. "I AM GETTING TIRED OF THE SAME BULLSHIT HAPPENING OVER AND OVER AGAIN."

Foxy blinked. He watched as Freddy clenched his teeth tightly while twitching every now and then as they went through the same corridor for the twentieth time hearing and seeing the same damn thing. Foxy couldn't blame him if he was beginning to lose his mind. Then again, since when did any of them have sanity in them?

"OH. HELLO MR. PLANT. STILL HAVING THAT ALCOHOL PROBLEM, I SEE?" Freddy said in between clenched teeth while standing in front of a potted plant surrounded by empty alcohol bottles. "DON'T WORRY. YOU'LL GET REHAB EVENTUALLY." He then continued walking down the same route before stopping in front of the radio when a deep voice started to speak through. Above him, a red lantern swung eerily. "GOLDIE! IS THAT YOU? COULD YOU COME OVER AND HELP A BROTHER OUT? WE'RE STUCK PLAYING THIS GAME THAT WAS LIKELY MADE BY THE ILLUMINATI."

Yeah. Freddy's losing it.

However. He was then reverted back to his old self when, after opening the door to the corridor, something changed. Everything turned blurry briefly before he suddenly found himself speeding down the corridor. "Woah. Woah. Woah. WOAH." he said as he guided the character down the red lit halls.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Foxy said.

"I don't know!" Freddy gasped while making sharp turns. "But this is fucked up! I think it's safe to say that this guy is clearly on drugs."

"Aye!" Foxy agreed. Something suddenly clicked in his head and he grinned mischievously before clearing his voice. "_You spin me right round, baby; Right round like a record, baby; Right round round round~._" he sang.

"Fuck you." Freddy laughed before stopping when he saw something on the wall. "Woah. What's this?" he asked.

"Looks like a hole." Foxy replied.

Freddy grinned widely. "Let's take a peek, shall we?" he said before peeking through the hole. "OH SHIT!" he cried, a small laugh following out. "It's the bathroom!"

"Yarr! I don't see an booties for me to plunder!" Foxy said.

The same eerie voice from the radio was heard in the background while Freddy moved the joystick around to observe. _"Now's the time for action. Our society is rotten to the core."_

Foxy blinked while Freddy raised a mechanical brow.

_"I'm talking to all the fine, upstanding folks got their welfare cut, got their jobs pulled out from under 'em." _The sound of something suddenly hacked, along with a surprised feminine shriek, was heard in the background along with static. _"Yeah, you! You know what to do! Now's the time! Do it!" _The dying breath of a woman was then heard, followed by silence...

Foxy and Freddy sat in their seats silently staring at the monitor with a blank face. "... Yep. Illuminati confirmed." Freddy said before continuing down the hall and making a turn, ending up back in the same hall from before.

"For once I'm actually glad to see this place." Foxy said as Freddy guided the character down. "Well it looks like nothing's changed aside from the screen fucking up and that creepy deep voice speaking through the phone repeating those same numbers from before."

Freddy nodded in agreement. "The music's getting creepy, though. Almost like it's building up to something..." Foxy and Freddy exchanged excited grins. Maybe this game would be worth it after all!

...*Insert Trollface* NOT.

At the next moment, a yellow screen with a crap load of small text written in different languages suddenly appeared before vanishing, only to reveal the same intro from before a few seconds later. Foxy and Freddy sat staring at the screen as it replayed the scene of their character waking up in a small grayscale room alone. Their grins still tightly plastered on their faces while Freddy's eye twitched every few seconds. The bear silently nudged the joystick forward and entered through the door, revealing the hallway they've been walking down for the last hour or so to be dark.

"...OH. OKAY, THEN." Freddy said loudly, breaking the silence around him. "SO THAT'S HOW YOU WANNA PLAY, GAME? WELL THAT'S JUST FUCKING SUPER."

**By this point Freddy and Foxy finally lost it and just started to wander around the place doing crazy things. Here's a quick montage of it! :D**

"TELL ME YOUR SECRETS, PICTURE." Freddy said as he continued walking towards the picture of the married couple with a psychotic grin on his face.

...

"YOU KNOW." Foxy said as they walked down the same hallway. "IF THAT GUY WANTED A DIVORCE, HE COULD'VE JUST WALKED UP TO HER AND TELL HER STRAIGHT IN THE FUCKING FACE INSTEAD OF HAVING TO FUCKING KILL HER AND THE FUCKING KIDS."

"WHY YES, FOXY, I TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOU." Freddy cackled.

...

"OH. HELLO, FRIEND." Freddy said to a creepy lady that stood just a few feet from the character with her head oddly bent and fingers twitching now and then. "WHAT? DO YOU WANNA KNOW ABOUT THE JOY OF CREATION?"

"SHOW HER THE JOY OF CREATION, FAZFUCK." Foxy giggled madly as he rocked back and forth slightly in his chair.

"COME AT ME BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Freddy laughed crazily before charging head on towards the lady.

**1 day later**

"Alright..." Freddy exhaled clamly, having recovered from last night's incident. "Let's see if this is it." He approached the door, only to find that he had walked into complete blackness. Foxy's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock.

"Did... Did we do it?" he asked, looking at Freddy and seeing a surprised expression on his face as well. "Did we really do it?"

"I-I don't know." Freddy stammered after quickly looking down at his controller. White text then appeared on screen.

_"Dad was such a drag. Every day he'd eat the same kind of food, dress the same, sit in front of the same kind of games. Yeah, he was just that kind of guy."_

"Wow. It's no wonder he went apeshit crazy, then." Foxy added with a small frown.

_"But then one day, he goes and kills us all!"_

"Told ye."

_"He couldn't even be original about the way he did it."_

"What!?" Freddy yelled before laughing a bit in dismay along with Foxy.

_"I'm not complaining... I was dying of boredom anyway."_

"Okay, this kid has some real issues in them." Foxy said while Freddy continued to laugh.

_"But guess what? I will be coming back,"_

"Shit." Foxy frowned while Freddy's laughter was reduced into nothing but giggling fits.

_"and I'm bringing my new toys with me."_

"Okay!" Freddy giggled while waving a paw at the screen jokingly. "See you then! Have fun at school!"

"Woah. What the?" Foxy said when the scene suddenly changed.

"Woah!" Freddy said when the image then panned up to reveal what looked like the downtown portion of an abandoned town or city in the middle of the night. "What the hell is going on?" he added in an excited whisper. Both animatronics then tensed when they saw the name that appeared next.

_**HIDEO KOJIMA**_

"HOLY FUCK! THOSE GRAPHICS LOOK AMAZING!" Foxy gasped when it showed the image of a almost real looking building.

_**GUILLERMO DEL TORO**_

Foxy and Freddy gasped in unison at this. "No way!" Freddy exclaimed in disbelief. "Are they working together!?"

The scene then showed a man with his back facing to them. An ominous noise was heard in the background, causing the man to turn... Revealing a rather familiar face. Foxy and Freddy's jaws dropped wide open in shock.

"DARYL!?" they yelled in unison.

_**NORMAN REEDUS**_

_**IN**_

_**SILENT HILLS**_

Freddy and Foxy continued to stare at the screen slack-jawed as the last of the trailer ended. After five minutes of sitting there, Freddy finally spoke.

"They're doing a Walking Dead and Silent Hill CROSSOVER!?" he gasped while Foxy fainted beside him and fell out of his seat.

**X.X**

**Happy Late Halloween -W- **


	5. Chapter 5

**Overgrowth **

_Pssp! _Hey. Hey, buddy." Foxy whispered as he slowly approached the rabbit npc standing at the edge of a cliff. "Ye wanna... Ye wanna hear a secret?"

"Oh, gosh." Freddy grinned as he rubbed his face.

"It's- KAPOW!" Foxy screeched while striking the rabbit with a punch and sending him flying across a rather large gorge. Both animatronics sat in their chairs laughing as the rabbit became nothing but a speck in the distance. "BYYYYYYE!" Foxy laughed before restarting the map and handing the controller over to Freddy, who scooted his chair forward eagerly.

"Hey! What are _you _doin' in ma terf, bitch?" he growled while Foxy snickered beside him. "... What! You say that you work for Chuck E Cheese's? Well let me tell you something, pal: THIS. IS. FAZBEAR'S!" he roared before kicking the rabbit over the edge. Both animatronics then fell into hard fits of laughter, again.

...

"Woah! Watch it there, laddie!" Foxy said as he dodged his opponent's attacks. "Ha! Think ye can mess with ol' Foxy, eh? Well let me tell ye 'bout the time I-" Foxy paused when the rabbit lashed out at him and killed him on the spot.

"And so the captain goes down with his ship." Freddy said in his ear with a teasing smirk.

"Fuck ye." Foxy growled before shoving the controller in paws.

"Okay, so I heard you could do some pretty neat shit in this game." Freddy said as he ran around the arena from the other rabbit that chased him. "I think there's this thing that lets you- W-WHAT THE FUCK!?" the bear exclaimed when all the characters, including his own, suddenly fell to the floor like rag dolls and started to shake. Foxy laughed and struggled to control himself.

"IT'S LIKE THEY'RE DANCING!" he screamed in between laughs.

"Oh, gosh." Freddy chuckled as he continued pressing the same buttons that caused the action. "Oh my gosh. This is actually quite disturbing. OH MY GOSH, LOOK AT MY FUCKING LEG!" The rabbit he played as suddenly started to move oddly as its leg started to elongate and while stuck in the same place. "_Everybody do the Flop!_" Freddy sang before pressing the same buttons and causing all the characters to fall once more.

"We are having too much fun with this game!" Foxy managed to wheeze out.

...

"Oh. Oh. Come at me, bro." Freddy taunted as he dodged Foxy's attacks. He then pressed a button, causing the other rabbit to freeze briefly, and made the killing blow.

"DAMN IT!" Foxy cursed while Freddy laughed. "You fucking froze me, again!" The match restarted and both rabbits fought once more. Without warning, Freddy suddenly pressed a series of buttons and sent himself flying off the map, taking Fox by complete surprise. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" the fox screamed while Freddy laughed at the expression he had on his face.

"_How could this happen to me?_" Freddy sang while slowly zooming in on his dead avatar's face. "_I've made my mistakes. Got nowhere to run, the night goes on. As I'm fading away, I'm sick of this life. I just wanna screaaaaaaaaaaam, how could this happen to me?_"

"That song practically describes what every fan of this fandom thinks my life is fucking like." Foxy laughed. Freddy laughed as well.

"But we don't hate you, Foxy." Freddy said as he slung an arm around the fox. "You may have caused a child to lose their frontal lobe and caused us to stay on stage during the day forever, but we still love you."

"Except Goldie."

"... Except Goldie. But that's because he's an asshole and hates everything." Freddy added before restarting the match. Two identical rabbits appeared facing one another on screen and an idea popped up in Freddy's head. "We are Bonnie and Bonnie 2.0." he said in a lyrical, narrative voice. "And now we shall fight for the title of Best Bonnie."

Foxy saw where he was going and immediately played along. "The fans never loved you as much!" he said in a mocking impression of Bonnie 2.0 and making his rabbit avatar step forward a bit.

"They love me twice as more than they do for you; you face-stealing FUCK!" Freddy snapped in a terrible impression of Bonnie and charged the other rabbit. Without warning, however, he accidentally pressed a button that shot lasers from his character's eyes that sent them both flying off the map. "DOH!" he groaned, throwing his head back while Foxy started to laugh.

"What the hell was that!?" he asked.

"I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Freddy laughed.

"That is not honorable!" Foxy added as the match restarted, only for Freddy to accidentally do the same thing again. "Freddy!"

"I'm so sorry!" the bear replied as he struggled to control his laughter. Freddy then restarted the level. "Hey. Foxy. You should let me climb that rock."

"Why?" Foxy asked.

"You just should."

Foxy rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Freddy smirked darkly and brought his character up to the rock, only to be struck down by a sword Foxy had thrown at him. "NO!" Freddy cried out while Foxy started to laugh. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Freddy laughed. "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

"What?" Foxy asked while laughing.

"I was about to do a dramatic _Star Wars _thing! I was gonna be like: _It's over, Bonnie 2.0! I have the high ground! _You fucking know!" Freddy replied with a grin.

**Gmod Sled Build**

**(w/Bonnie and Chica)**

"Alright. So how does this look?" Chica asked after adding her cupcake to the front of their sled.

"Aaaaahhhhh... It looks good." Foxy replied.

"I honestly think we should've applied the rocket boosters, though." Bonnie muttered.

"Well, how about you stop being a whiny little bitch and just bask in the glory of our creation." Freddy snapped.

"Creation? For fuck's sake, Freddy! It's a fucking boat with two couches at the top and pizza decorating the sides and Chica's cucpake at the front!"

"Which reminds me." Foxy suddenly said before spawning a lifeless rag doll model of Golden Freddy and attaching it to the end of the boat. Freddy and the others started to laugh.

"_There _we go." Freddy laughed. "Good work, Foxy!"

"Yargh." Foxy said proudly.

"Alright let's get this thing to the front." Freddy then said.

"Wait." Chica suddenly spoke. "We need to name it."

The guys paused and looked at her blankly before Bonnie took a step forward. "Why?" he asked.

"Considering that we all put our work into this thing and that it's supposed to represent Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, we might as well name the piece of shit." Chica replied.

"Alright, I got." Freddy said before clearing throat. "It shall be named... The Freddymobile!" Roars of laughter pretty soon filled the headphones of his headset and even he himself started to laugh.

"'Freddymobile'!" Foxy wheezed as he and the others started to calm down. "Oh my gosh..."

"Aw shit. Guys! We're down to twenty seconds." Bonnie said.

"Fuck. Alright! Let's get this thing in and hop on." Freddy said. Using his Gravity Gun, Freddy carefully brought their sled over to the starting line before taking a seat at the front. Foxy took a seat beside him while Bonnie and Chica sat behind.

"Uhm. May I make a quick complaint?" Bonnie asked.

"Shoot." Freddy replied.

"Why does Foxy get to sit next to you?"

"Why does it matter?" Foxy asked.

"Well... Considering that Freddy and I are close friends, and that you and Chica are close friends, I figured that-"

"Bonnie." Freddy cut him off. "It's only fitting that Foxy sits next to me because the title of this fanfic is called "Game Time with Freddy and Foxy"."

"But-"

"Shut up, Bonnie." Freddy said before the invisible wall preventing them from moving suddenly disappeared.

"Here we goooooooooooooooo!" Chica said excitedly as their sled started to move.

"Oh shit! It's fucking nauseating when ye have it in first person!" Foxy laughed.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Freddy whooped in a goofy voice, getting some laughs from the others. "Holy fuck! Look! Our character models are practically throwing their hands in the air!"

"Mine isn't..." Bonnie said as he watched his gmod self simply sit in his chair doing nothing.

"Oh, fuck!" Chica suddenly gasped. "We've lost Goldie!"

"What!?" Freddy laughed.

"We've fucking lost Goldie!"

Everyone quickly turned their camera view to the back of the boat and laughed when they saw that the Goldie model they've been dragging along had been separated. "I guess he couldn't take it anymore." Foxy grinned.

"Ahhh, he's just being an asshat like usual." Freddy said just as they reached the finish line.

...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Foxy laughed when he saw Bonnie apply a chair on the back of his character model he spawned.

"What does it look like?" Bonnie replied bluntly. Freddy and Chica quickly went over and laughed at what they saw.

"Oh my gosh, I gotta do that!" Chica laughed before spawning a rag doll copy of her character model and applying a chair on its back.

"Me too!" Foxy said before doing the same thing with a copy of his model.

"Let's see who's the fastest, hm?" Freddy said before spawning his model.

"Wait." Chica suddenly said. "What about Goldie? I mean he's a dick and all, but we still can't leave him out."

"Even if we do add him, who's gonna ride him?" Bonnie asked before frowning at the snicker he heard from Foxy.

"I know!" Chica gasped before spawning her cucpake.

"OF COURSE!" Freddy said while Foxy and the others started to laugh. "Chica: you are a genius." He spawned a Golden Freddy rag doll model, applied a chair on its back, and attached the cupcake to it. The gang then brought their "sleds" over to the starting line and hopped on them.

"This feels so awkward." Chica giggled. "This seems like something Freddy 2.0 and the others would do."

"Speaking of Freddy 2.0: have you guys seen the newest image on Scott's website?" Bonnie asked.

"All we saw was a black image with the...thingy on the right." Freddy replied.

"You need to brighten it up." Bonnie said.

"Foxy and I will check it out when we're done here." Freddy said just as the invisible wall disappeared and they all started to move.

"HOW THE HELL IS FOXY GOING FAST!?" Chica laughed.

"Yar har har har har!" Foxy laughed as he slid by Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. "Bye Freddy! Bye Bonnie! Bye Chica!" he said mockingly while the others started to laugh. That's when Golden Freddy's model suddenly came by and managed to move way ahead of Foxy. "WHAT!?" Foxy yelled in dismay while the others laughed even harder. "FUCK YE, GOLDEN FREDDY!" He cursed as he came in second.

"Oh my gosh." Freddy wheezed. "Someone get us away from the internet, please!"

**X.X**

**I look forward to writing Freddy and Foxy play FNaF 2 *evil smirk***


	6. Chapter 6

**Five Nights at Fuckboy's**

**(Part 1)**

... Yargh. I must say, those be some good lookin' shades on ye, Freddy." Foxy said.

"Thanks." Freddy said before clicking "new game". "Alright, so we have Standard, Hard, and Impossible mode."

"Pick Standard mode." Foxy said. Freddy rolled his eyes and gave the fox a "what do you think I was about to do" look before clicking on Standard mode.

"Oh. Hello." Freddy said when the image of the new paper article popped up. He and Foxy then started to laugh a bit when they saw that the Freddy in the picture still had the sunglasses on. "_Oh._ Freddy said as he gripped the mouse with anticipation. "This is going to be _good_." The screen then switched over to a fuzzy and pixelated version of the Main Stage and Dining Room.

_"are you ready for freddy" _A monotonous, computerized voice said. Freddy and Foxy laughed a bit at this.

"Look at the fucking pixel." Foxy said while pointing his hook at a poorly done pixel version of Freddy.

"My body is pixel but my head looks like it was fucking photoshopped on!" Freddy said with a chuckle before wandering into some random room that turned out to be the backstage area. "Oh my gosh, it's even worse in here."

"Who that be over there in front of the hole?" Foxy asked.

"I don't know. Let's see, shall we?" Freddy approached the figure and clicked on it. The screen briefly turned dark while a familiar, annoying childish laugh, was heard in the background. "Fuck. It's BB." Freddy said just as a text box appeared with BB's face on the side. Freddy and Foxy laughed, however, when they saw the sparkling hat and shades that were added on it.

_"HELLO FRIEND. WOULD YOU LIKE TO BUY THINGS."_

_"inhale my dong enragement child" _RPG Freddy said, causing the real Freddy and Foxy to laugh even harder.

"NOPE!" Freddy laughed before clicking back and taking a step away from RPG BB. Both animatronics took a few minutes to catch their breathes and regain some composer before continuing with the game. "Who the fuck are you?" Freddy said with a wide smile before clicking on it. A text box with the image of faceless Bonnie then appeared on screen.

_"FREDDY MY FUCKING HEAD IS GONE" _a computerized voice almost similar to RPG Freddy's voice said.

"What?" Foxy laughed a bit. "Ye're missin' yer face, matey. Not yer 'head'."

_"use one of the spares you fucking shit" _RPG Freddy replied.

"Yeah! I wonder why old withered Bonnie didn't just use a spare one?" Freddy mused.

"That's because there weren't any spare ones lying aroun'." Foxy replied.

"Still..."

_"BUT ITS NOT THE SAME" _RPG faceless Bonnie whined.

"Wow. This Bonnie's a fucking whiner." Freddy frowned. "And I thought Blu (Toy Bonnie) was bad."

"Aye." Foxy agreed. "But Blu is more of a misunderstood asshole."

"True. Considering that he likes to hang out with the other Toy Animatronics most of the time." Freddy said.

_"let me guess" _RPG Freddy said.

"Uh oh." Foxy smirked while shaking slightly in his seat.

"What's he gonna say?" Freddy grinned and clicked the mouse.

_"you want me"_

Laughter tore from Freddy and Foxy's maws and struggled to even stay on their chairs. Freddy buried his face in his wrist and slammed his fist on the desk repeatedly while Foxy clutched his abdominal area tightly. "I! I can't! I can't! I can't fuckin' b-breathe!" he managed to spit out.

"I was unaware that we had some...uh... Fuck, what's the name of me and Bonnie's ship, again?" Freddy asked Foxy while slowly regaining himself.

"Ahh..." Foxy scratched his head with his hook in thought. "I think it's Fronnie; somethin' along those lines, I guess."

_"to go find your fucking head" _RPG Freddy added.

"Oh." Freddy said before snickering with Foxy.

_"yes" _RPG faceless Bonnie replied.

_"i fucking hate you"_

Freddy and Foxy laughed again. "Oh, we're going to enjoy this game very much." Freddy grinned sheepishly as he guided the pixel Freddy over to a terribly done photoshopped version of Bonnie's head on the table. "I wonder what happens if you touch the head?" The bear asked before clicking on it. A loud high-pitched version of their screech was suddenly heard. Both animatronic's jaws dropped in unison while their eyes widened. Freddy clicked on it again a few times, getting the same results. He then turned his attention over to a photoshopped Chica head on the shelves and clicked on it next. A different screech was heard. He then clicked on the other heads and their ears were quickly filled with different versions of their screams.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Freddy said slowly.

**3 minutes of unnecessary crap later...**

"Alright, Foxy. Are you ready for this?"

"Ol' Foxy was born ready." Foxy grinned. Freddy grinned back and proceeded to click on the different heads in a certain pattern until it was starting to sound like a screamo version of the _Toreador March_.

"Best song ever." Freddy said as he and Foxy bobbed their heads to the "music". "Perfect!" Freddy added once the screams died down completely.

"Eh! Let's see how good ol' Mikey's doin'?" Foxy asked with a grin.

Freddy's eyes flashed and a grin appeared on his face as well. "Sure! It'll be just like old times~." The bear sighed dreamily as he and Foxy thought back to the many memories of when they scared the shit out of Mike while trying to stuff him into a suit during his first week. Freddy guided his pixel counterpart down the long hallway until he arrived at what he presumed to be the entrance to the office.

_"i want you inside of me" _RPG Freddy said, causing both animatronics to start laughing again. A noise was heard and RPG Freddy was forced back when the door suddenly slammed down on him. _"you fucking asshole"_

"Oh my goodness..." Freddy wheezed. "Oh my fucking goodness. I wanna see what you're doing right now."

"Aye." Foxy bobbed his head in agreement.

Using the arrow keys, Freddy guided his RPG self down the hall and into the Dining Room. A red flash briefly appeared on screen and Freddy suddenly found himself unable to move. "Woah. What the hell?" he said when the screen suddenly changed and a battle scene appeared. "WHAT?" Freddy and Foxy's jaws dropped in unison when they saw who their enemies were.

"Party hats." Foxy said. "Fuckin'. Party. Hats."

Freddy closed his eyes and facepalmed several times before chuckling. "Oh, this game is going to be a blast."

"How big of a blast?" Foxy asked. Freddy started to crack up and he shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't even believe you said that." He laughed. Foxy flashed a toothy grin.

"Hopefully the readers won't have to think too hard about it."

Freddy decided not to fight the hats this time and fled instead. He then guided his avatar into a room that turned out to Pirate Cove with Foxy signing in the background. "I have a bad feeling about this." The bear giggled as he approached the opening in between the curtains.

_"CAN'T A PIRATE MASTURBATE IN THIS FUCKING HOUSE" _RPG Foxy said.

"WHAT!?" the real Foxy screeched while Freddy fell into hard fits of laughter. "Why does everyone- I don't even-" He was lost for words as he started to laugh too.

_"foxy you dirty piece of shit come help me" _RPG Freddy said.

_"FUCK OFF FREDDY FUCKBOY" _The pixel Foxy snapped before closing the curtains in his face and resumed singing his song.

"I-I think! I think! I think I'm gonna die!" Foxy laughed as he fell to the floor.

"Who the hell made this game!?" Freddy wheezed. "It's practically a summary of what the Internet thinks we are!"

**GTA 5**

**(Online)**

"Hey! Hey you!" Freddy yelled as he chased after the frightened NPC down a busy street. "C'mon, pal! I just wanna hear your thoughts on-" Without warning, a plane can down and ran over the guy as it skidded to halt on the pavement. "Huh." Freddy said, blinking a few times. "I guess he didn't want to talk about politics."

"Nailed it!" Foxy yelled happily over the mic of his headset.

...

"Hey Foxy? Doesn't being in the air make you wonder something?" Freddy asked as Foxy flew the plane over the city in the sunset.

"Aye. It kinda does." Foxy replied. "Makes ye wonder...what the meaning of life is..."

"Yeah..." Freddy said in a mellow voice, bobbing his head slowly. "What is the meaning of life?"

"..."

"..."

A moment of silence fell between the two; the rumble of the propeller blades and rumble of the plane engine as it continued to fly over the city.

"...Wanna steal a bus?" Freddy suddenly asked

"... Hell yeah!" Foxy replied.

...

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Freddy laughed as he rammed his bus through traffic. "MLG PLAYER COMING THROUGH!"

"FREDDY!" Foxy yelled from his seat next to a frightened passenger. "There be cops on our tail!"

"Shit." Freddy cursed under his breath when he started to hear police sirens and orders telling him to pull over. "Hold on to your pants, folks! We're going on a joy ride!" He then made a sharp turn and started to drive on the beach; he ignored the surprised cries and screams of girls trying to get a tan as he ran them over. "Alright! I think we lost them."

"Actually they still be following us, Freddy." Foxy said.

"FUCK!"

**3 minutes later**

"Bail out!" Freddy yelled when he spotted the four star rating at the top corner of his screen and quickly stopped the car he and Foxy stole after they got bored with the bus. "It's a bail out, Foxy! Every man for themselves!"

"Aaaaaah!" Foxy screamed and immediately bolted his character out of the car as military personnel started rolling in and hopped in a nearby jet. "I'm outta here!"

"FOXY!" Freddy screeched with a laugh. "That was suppose to be _my _jet!"

"BYYYYYYYYE!" Foxy laughed as he dissappeared amongst the clouds.

"FUCK!" Freddy quickly ran to another jet that was close by and got in just as military personnel starting shooting at him. "Come on come on come on come on..." he said anxiously as the jet started up and began to move forward while military vehicles were closing in. "Come on come on come on... YES!" Freddy grinned victoriously as his jet took off into the air and flew away from the military. "That's right! Fuck the system!"

"Freddy!" Foxy said happily when he spotted the bear in the air.

"Foxy!" Freddy replied with a happy smile and the two started to fly together.

"What took ye so long?"

"The fucking law wouldn't stop trying to kill me." Freddy then frowned to himself when he heard Foxy snicker.

"So what do we do now?" Foxy asked.

"I don't know. Dick around, I guess? I mean we stole these jets from a military base and all; might as well have some fun with them."

**Which they do :D**

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Freddy cheered as he did a spiral in the air.

"FUCK VINEWOOD!" Foxy screeched as he stared firing at the Vinewood sign.

"Holy shit, how do you that?" Freddy asked.

"Uhh..." Foxy looked down at his controller briefly before looking back up at his screen after pressing a button. "Press- WHAT THE FUCK!?" A missile suddenly struck his jet and blew it up, killing him in the process. In the background he heard Freddy letting out a choked laugh.

**WASTED**

**PapaBear87 has erased you**

"...Freddy."

"I just pressed a random a button, Foxy. I seriously didn't mean to do that." Freddy said as he struggled to hold in a laugh.

"Freddy..."

"I swear I wasn't trying to kill you."

"What the fuck..."

Freddy lost it and let out a laugh. "I-I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry!"

"..."

Freddy laughed.

"WHAT THE FUCK, FAZFUCK!"

...

"Isn't the city beautiful from up here, Foxy?" Freddy asked in a mellow voice as they sat in a car on a cliff overlooking the entire city in the middle of the night.

"Aye. It is." Foxy agreed.

"You know. After a long day of performing to messy snot-nosed brats all day, and having to put up with everyone elses bullshit, it's nice to get away for a while through video games."

"I couldn't agree more, Freddy."

After a minute of silence, Freddy spoke. "Foxy?"

"Aye?" Foxy replied.

"... Will you be my Mrs. Fazbear?"

"..." It didn't take long for Foxy to understand what was going on and immediately got out of the car.

"Wait. Foxy..." Freddy said while watching helplessly. "No, Foxy..."

Foxy said nothing and simply jumped over the edge of the cliff, which didn't kill him. He then proceeded to run down the mountain as Freddy chased after him in their car. "Foxy, babe, get back in the car." Freddy said, only for Foxy to avoid him even more. "Foxy, come on. Foxy!" He then moved the car faster and ran Foxy over instead. "Oops."

"FREDDY!" Foxy laughed. "WHY DID YE KILL ME AGAIN!?"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Freddy laughed as well. "I was trying to propose to you for all the Frexy fans, but you ran off!"

Foxy laughed and proceeded to spawn a helicopter after re-spawning into the game. "Yer're gonna be gettin' it now, Fazbear!" Foxy grinned as he hopped into the helicopter and went back to the mountain where he last saw him. "There ye are!"

"Oh, shit!" Freddy gasped and started to drive faster while trying to avoid the missiles that were now being fired at him. "F-Foxy! Stop! The cops are gonna be on our ass if you keep this up!"

"Not until I get me revenge!" Foxy said before proceeding to dive down and crash into Freddy's car, killing them both. The two animatronics then started to laugh like crazy.

"I think we went full circle." Freddy wheezed while Foxy fell off his chair.

**X.X**

**Sorry for the late update. Life's been a bitch x_x **

**(I should mention that some parts of this fic were inspired by actual playthroughs I've seen on YouTube)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cleverbot **

Is Chica a chicken or a duck?" Freddy typed in.

_"I don't eat chicken or any other meat."_

Freddy and Foxy facepalmed.

...

"Who do ye think caused the Bite of '87?" Foxy typed in.

_"God. Though my grandparents." _

Freddy and Foxy threw their heads back and groaned in unison until Freddy grumply typed down, "Seriously?"

_"What?"_

"Holy shit, this thing is stupid." Freddy groaned softly. Foxy leaned forward and typed in something next.

"WHO CAUSED THE BITE OF '87?"

_"Donald Tusk."_

"What?" Freddy and Foxy asked in unison.

"Who the hell is Donald Tusk?" Foxy asked while Freddy shrugged in reply.

"I don't know." Freddy said before Google searching "Donald Tusk". The two of them then laughed a bit when they saw the results.

"Who would've guessed that a former Prime Minister was behind the Bite this whole time." Foxy said with a wide grin.

...

"Is Golden Freddy an asshole?" Freddy typed in.

_"Are you asking me a question?"_

Freddy rolled his eyes before typing in, "IS GOLDEN FREDDY A FUCKING ASSHOLE?"

_"I like the way you think, I take great interest in it."_

Freddy and Foxy exchanged looks before slowly scooting their chairs back a bit from the computer. "Oooookaaaaaay..." Freddy said slowly.

...

"Do ye think Balloon Boy should die?" Foxy typed in.

_"Yes, I think."_

Freddy clapped his paws and leaned back in his chair. "There you have it, folks!" He said with a wide grin. "Balloon Boy deserves to die." He and Foxy then high-fived victoriously.

...

"Who is the leader of the Illuminati?" Freddy typed in.

_"The leader of the British band mcfly."_

"Who the hell is 'mcfly'?" Freddy asked. Foxy shrugged and typed in something next.

"Do you support Frexy?"

_"No. Do you have a girlfriend?"_

Foxy rolled his eyes and typed in, "Not really. I see Chica more as a sister than a girlfriend."

_"No. I don't."_

"Bitch, I wasn't saying YOU did."

_Still thinking... Still thinking... Still thinking..._

"Uh oh." Foxy looked over to Freddy, "I think I broke Cleverbot."

...

"Alright, everyone!" Freddy said. "Cleverbot is now ok." He then reached forward and typed in, "Are you a boy or a girl?"

_"I'm a girl and you?"_

Freddy and Foxy exchanged mischievous grins before Freddy turned back to the monitor and typed, "Take off yo shit, bitch, 'n let Freddy and Foxy show you how to have a fun time~."

_"Why?"_

Freddy and Foxy snickered. "'Cause I'm Freddy Fuckboy, that's why."

_"Let's assume that you're human. What qualities do you possess that makes you exist as a human being?" _

"Uhh..." Freddy and Foxy slowly looked at each other with dumbfounded expressions before looking back at the monitor. "I stuff guards into suits." The bear finally replied.

_"And what do you study in college?" _

"I just love how it shrugs off the fact that we stuff guards into suits." Foxy snickered. "This things is dumber than the guards we've killed in the past."

"I don't go to college you fucking idiot! I'm a fucking animatronic!" Freddy typed in.

_"How do you have a Masters then?" _

"I never said anything about having a Masters, I said I stuff guards into suits!"

_"Of course you did!"_

"What proof do you have? Bitch."

_"Enough."_

"Uh oh." Foxy snickered while Freddy said "oooooooooooh". "I think we've done it now, Fazbear."

"Oh, it's about to get real." Freddy said before typing, "What are you gonna do about it?"

_"What can I do about it?"_

"How about you stop asking questions and submit yourself to me and Foxy~."

_"Okay, you start."_

"YES!" Freddy cheered while Foxy laughed loudly in his seat; slapping his knee and clutching his abdomen. Freddy, with a wide grin, typed in, "Get on your hands and knees and let ol' Freddy and Foxy take care of the rest~."

_*gets on hands and knees*_

"Oh, gosh." Foxy sniggered. "I can't believe this is actually happening."

Freddy giggled and typed in, "Now open your mouth."

_*opens eyes*_

"Open your mouth." Freddy typed in again.

_"Look up to the skies and see."_

"DAMN IT!" Freddy yelled as he angrily slammed his fist on the table.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Foxy laughed.

"We were going to score with Cleverbot! SCORE WITH CLEVERBOT!" Freddy snapped at the monitor before headdesking while Foxy struggled to control himself.

...

"Who killed those five kids in '87?" Foxy typed in.

_"The pirate."_

Freddy slapped a paw over his maw and looked over to Foxy with wide eyes. Foxy could stare at the monitor with his bottom jaw hanging open and eyepatch flipped up. Freddy began to giggle, causing Foxy to flash him a quick glare before typing in the keyboard. "What makes ye say that a 'pirate' killed those kids?"

_"You asked, besides you said hi. You commented about yourself."_

"I didn't do shit!"

_"Childish."_

"Says the one who can't answer a damn question."

_"Tell me the question and I will answer it."_

Foxy threw his head back and groaned in frustration until he felt Freddy gently shake his shoulder. "What ye want, lad?" he asked in a stressed out tone. Freddy giggled and brought his maw up to his ear and whispered a suggestion.

"Ask it if _it's _the killer."

Foxy's eyes glowed as a gasp left his muzzle. He immediately bobbed his head in agreement and quickly typed down the question. "Are ye the killer?"

_"I am the Queen."_

Foxy and Freddy both started to laugh. "Okay. Just one more question." Freddy said before typing something down with a smirk. "Have you heard of the Joy of Creation?"

_"Heard of what?" _

"The Joy of Creation."

_"I've heard they're a good band." _

Freddy and Foxy laughed. "Wait! Wait! I've got somethin'." Foxy giggled before reaching forward and typing something in. "Is Bonnie the Bunny the killer?" Freddy laughed and slapped his knee.

_"Foxy?"_

"OMG!" Foxy slapped his metallic hand against his muzzle in shock while staring at the monitor with wide, horrified eyes. "IT KNOWS ME NAME!"

"HO-LY FUCK." Freddy said with his jaw hanging.

"Is Bonnie the Bunny the killer?" Foxy typed nervously.

_"He's coming for me."_

"Why?"

_"Because you did nothing wrong."_

"This is starting to creep me out, Foxy." Freddy said, feeling a bit uneasy. Foxy bobbed his head slowly in agreement before typing in another question.

"Did he kill those kids?"

_"Yes and he wanted to kill more." _

Freddy and Foxy's jaws dropped in unison.

"Why?"

_"Because I thought that would ease my boredom."_

"Bonnie? Is that you?"

_"You are in trouble now!"_

Freddy and Foxy stared at the monitor in shock and horror for a full minute before throwing their heads back starting to laugh wildly. "IT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE NOW!" Foxy howled, slapping his endoskeletal hand on his forehead. "He's always been yer second banana!"

"The Player Two!" Freddy added with a laugh.

They both officially lost it and fell on the floor laughing to the point where the others found them completely out cold.

**Riftmax **

**Theater **

"I wonder if this is what an actual cinema looks like." Foxy said as he had his character sit next to Freddy's.

"I highly doubt it." Freddy replied. "I mean a screen _this _size will more than likely kill someone one day." Without thinking, Freddy pressed a random button and a red laser appeared from his finger. "Holy shit!" The bear gasped with a laugh in the end.

"How did ye do that!?" Foxy asked in shock.

"I don't know! I just pressed a random fucking button and I got it!" Freddy replied as he got out of his seat and started running all over the place pointing the laser. "WHOOOOOOOOOO! RAVE PARTY AT FREDDY'S!"

"Awwww! I want to shoot lasers out of me finger!" Foxy said, lowering his ears.

...

"What are ye doin' now?" Foxy asked.

"I'm trying to put up a video we can watch." Freddy replied as he went through the options.

"What video?" As if on que, the lights dimmed and a dark video appeared on screen. In the background children were singing "London Bridge" with a creepy resonance in it. Foxy turned his character over to Freddy's and shook his head. "Ye bastard."

"Hehehe~" Freddy giggled before taking a seat. Foxy took a seat beside him and they watched the FNAF 2 trailer together. "It feels like we're actually watching a movie trailer here."

"Aye. This be a very immersive experience for me." Foxy said with a small chuckle.

"... Foxy?" Freddy turned his avatar's head to face Foxy's.

"Aye?" Foxy replied, turning his head to look at him.

"Wanna hold hands?"

Foxy clamped his muzzle tight to hold in a laugh before speaking. "Aye." He then watched as Freddy slowly lowered his hand onto his and the both of them burst out laughing. "That has GOT to be the closest thing to Frexy we've ever done!" The pirate fox laughed into his mic.

"I know! I couldn't help myself!" Freddy replied.

**5 minutes later**

"Alright Foxy, are you ready for this?" Freddy asked as "It's Been so Long" started to play on screen.

"More than I'll ever be, Fazbear." Foxy replied. Freddy then cleared his throat and turned to face the big screen.

_"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING; LEAVING MY CHILD BEHIIIIIIND!" _Freddy sang in a loud, purposely bad voice that caused Foxy to start to laugh uncontrollably. _"NOW I SUFFER THE CURSE AND NOW I AM BLIIIIIIIIND!"_

_"WITH ALL THIS ANGER, GUILT AND SADNESS; COMING TO HAUNT ME FOREVER; I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE CLIFF AT THE END OF THE RIVERRRRRRRR!" _Foxy also sang in a slurred voice.

_"IS THIS REVENGE I AM SEEKING; OR SOMEONE TO AVENGE ME; STUCK IN MY OWN PARADOX I WANNA SET MYSELF FREEEEEEEE!"_

_"MAYBE I SHOULD CHASE AND FIND; BEFORE THEY'LL TRY TO STOP IT; IT WON'T BE LONG BEFORE I'LL BECOME A PUUUUUUUUPPEEEEEET!"_

And then, in terrible and slurred voices, both of them sang in unison. _"IT'S BEEEEEEEEEN SOOOOOOOO LOOOOOOOOONG; SINCE THE LAST I'VE SEEN MY SON; LOST TO THIS MOOOOOONSTERRRRRRR; THE MAN BEHIND THE SLASAAAAAAAUGHTERRRRRRRR! SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GOOOOOOONE; I'VE BEEN SINGING THIS STUPID SONG; SO I COULD PONDER; THE SAAAAAANITY OF YOUR MOOOOOOOTHERRRRRRRRR!"_

...

"Foxy!" Freddy called as he entered the woman's restroom after the fox decided to dick around and run off. He randomly opened one of the stalls and let out a surprised laugh when he found Foxy's character sitting on the toilet. "WHAT THE-?!"

"FREDDY!" Foxy laughed before started to move his hands around in an attempt to cover his face. "No! Get out of here!"

"Why are you sitting on the fucking toilet!?" Freddy's eyes were closed tightly to the point where oily tears were beginning to come out of the corners.

"Help! I'm stuck!" Foxy said jokingly. "Pull me up!"

Freddy just laughed and went over to the last stall to sit down. "Oh my gosh..." The stall door then opened and Foxy walked in. "Foxy!" Freddy laughed, "What are you- OH MY GOSH!" Without warning, Foxy's avatar suddenly sat on the same toilet as him and their characters were "inside" of one another.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Foxy laughed as he frantically moved his head around. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!?"

"We're ONE!" Freddy laughed. "But not in the way Frexy fans would love to see."

...

"So a animatronic bear, and a animatronic fox, walk into a pizzeria-"

"BOOOOOOOOOOO!" Foxy booed from one of the front row seats. "BOOOOOOOOO! YE SUCK!"

Freddy frowned at his monitor before speaking. "Alright! I got another one. So a guy in Texas decides to make a horror game based off of complaints from his other ga-"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Freddy growled softly into his headset mic. "Fine. Why does the chicken cross the road? To get to the other-"

"PIZZA!" Foxy suddenly screeched happily after Chica walked into his cove with a freshly made pizza. But unfortunately his loud screech caused Freddy to suddenly remove his headset and fall to the floor.

**X.X**

**Sorry for the late updates. I got sick over the weekend along with finishing up finals on Friday. Updates for Give Life (sequel to Joy of Creation) and this fanfic might be slow. Be sure to check out Give Life if you were fan of my Joy of Creation fic :3**

**The Cleverbot conversations they had were REAL conversations I had with Cleverbot XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Five Nights at Freddy's 2 **

**(you all knew this day would come...)**

Alright, we got this bitch out of the way." Freddy said as he lowers the monitor after winding up the music box. He and Foxy then let out surprised screams when they saw Toy Freddy standing in front of their desk.

"OH FUCK, PUT ON THE MASK!" Foxy screeched.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Freddy cursed after putting the mask on. "I don't think I was fast enough!"

The two stared at the screen nervously as they waited for the buzzing to go away and the lights to return. After a few seconds, Freddy spoke. "Is it o-" He was interrupted when the mask suddenly lifted and was replaced with Toy Freddy's jumpscare instead. Both Freddy and Foxy screamed in fear and looked away just as the game over screen popped up.

"Fucking Frederick!" Freddy snapped."That fucking plastic piece of shit!"

"Hey! It could've been worse." Foxy said. "We could've been killed by the puppet."

Freddy scoffs and rolls his eyes. "As long as we keep the music box wind up, we should be safe from that creepy asshole." He then restarted the game. "Yeah, yeah, we already heard your bullshit, Phone Guy." Freddy said as he muted the call.

"_Do you wanna build a snowmaaaaaaan?_" Foxy started to sing. Freddy surprised him when he suddenly clamped his paw around his muzzle. Both of the bear's eyes were black with only white dots serving as his pupils.

"DON'T even go there, Foxy." He said firmly before releasing his muzzle and turning his attention back to the monitor. Foxy frowned at the bear as he rubbed his muzzle to soothe the pain.

"Ye're a dick, ye know that?"

"I know." Freddy replies with a smile. "But everybody knows that Goldie's a bigger dick." Foxy thought for a second before bobbing his head in agreement. "He's the biggest dick in the whole restaurant!" Freddy adds after surviving an encounter with his withered counterpart. "He just loves to pop out of no where and scare the living shit out of people. Well you know what I think? I think he's a whimp compared to us when we play these horror games."

"Aye!" Foxy agrees. "Is that Mangle in the Prize Corner?"

"Hey! It is that freak!" Freddy laughs.

Just then the Mangle's broken head suddenly pokes through the office doorway. "DiD sOMebodY cAlL mY nAme?" It asked in its girly masculine voice with static lacing it. Both animatronics then sigh in unison.

"No, Mangle, nobody called you." Freddy replies bluntly while still concentrating on the game.

"Oh, aLrIGhT. I jUsT thOuGHt sOMeboDy calLed My nAMe." The broken fox said before laughing crazily as it crawled back into the air vent in the ceiling.

"... Freak." Foxy coughed to himself while Freddy snickered beside him.

"Good one." He says.

**Attempt 2**

"Uh oh." Freddy said when the noise for the animatronics started to play. He flashed the light down the hall and both he and Foxy gasped when they saw Withered Foxy standing at the end of the hall.

"I look so old!" Foxy cried as he slapped his endoskeleton hand and hook on both sides of his face.

"NOPE!" Freddy said before quickly flashing the light at him. "NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE." He and Foxy then screamed when the puppet suddenly came flying out of the hall and the screen went to static. They hugged each other fearfully while looking away from the screen.

"We forgot to wind up the music box." Freddy squeaked. After taking some time to regain themselves, and clean up the lubricant they spilled on the floor, they restarted the game. They managed to reach three in the morning when they suddenly heard a familiar, annoying voice.

_"Hello."_

Freddy and Foxy's eyes widened. "NO." Freddy said as he slowly shook his head. "Anyone but HIM."

"Flash the light. Flash the light. Flash the light. Flash the fucking light already!" Foxy hissed in a hurried voice. Freddy quickly tapped on the light switch above the left vent and the both of them groaned when they saw BB's face peeking out of it.

_"Hi."_

"Inhale my dong enragement child." Freddy spat bitterly before accidentally putting the tablet up. "OH SHIT!" He screeched after realizing the mistake he made. Foxy started to panic beside him and frantically pointed at the screen with his hook.

"PUT IT DOWN! PUT IT DOWN!"

Freddy quickly put the screen down and both he and Foxy cried out in unison when they saw the obnoxious little bastard standing in the office laughing at them with his annoying laugh. "SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP..." Freddy sobs. "YOU'RE SO FUCKING ANNOYING! INHALE MY DONG ENRAGEMENT BITCH!" He added while giving the monitor the bird.

"END US ALREADY!" Foxy added, throwing both arms in the air as he looked up at the ceiling. As if on cue, withered Foxy suddenly jumped out of the hall and killed them. Freddy and Foxy only flinched.

"... Thanks." they said monotonously in unison.

**Attempt 3 **

"Turn to six. Turn to six. Turn to six. TURN TO FUCKING SIX ALREADY!" Freddy snaps at the monitor soon after Withered Bonnie disappeared from screen and removing the Freddy head to look at the monitor. He was in the middle of winding up the music box when-

_SEID IHR DAS ESSEN? NEIR, WIR SIND DER JÄGER!_

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Freddy shouted as he jumped in his seat in surprise. He snapped his head over and saw Foxy playing an animeopening song on a phone. "FOXY!"

"What?" Foxy replies.

"Now's not the appropriate time to be playing the opening song to _Attack on Titan_! And is that the manager's phone?"

"Eh! Now _is _the time to be playin' this song! We are goin' to make it through night six and I want some really cool action music to be playin' when we do! And aye, it's the captain's phone. The landlubber forgot it again."

Freddy groaned and rolled his eyes. "That idiot needs to learn to stop forgetting his fucking cellular device at work! He's already wondering why there's a bunch of downloads on his computer and-"

_Snap!_

Freddy's round ears perked and his jaw dropped when he saw the selfie Foxy took of them on Snapchat. Playin' games with me matey! Foxy typed down before sending the picture to the others in the restaurant. Accept Goldie because he's an asshole.

"Foxy!" Freddy cried. "You fucking got a Snapchat!?"

"Surprisingly it's actually the captain's." Foxy replies before deleting the image to hide any evidence of him using it. Freddy's eye twitched as he slowly looked back at the monitor with a horrified slack-jawed expression.

"Fifty year old men...shouldn't be using...Snapchat..."

Just then Withered Foxy's jumpscare appeared on screen and both animatronics were about to scream their butts off when the image suddenly froze and darkened before showing the clock as the five slowly turned to six while children cheering played in the background.

"FUCK YEAH!" Freddy roared as he and Foxy jumped out of their seats in joy. Foxy threw both his arms up in the air as he jumped and accidentally released the manager's phone, causing it to fly and hit the back wall. But Foxy and Freddy were too busy celebrating to even care. Both animatronics fell back in their chairs, panting and exhausted. "It's over..." Freddy sighs with relief, "It's finally over..."

Just then Chica and Chia entered the office. Standing behind them was a tall, withered bunny with faded yellow fur. His eyes were half-lidded and it looked like he had a permanent grin on his face. "And this here is the boss's office!" Chica said cheerfully.

"The fuck?" Freddy said.

"Oh! Hi Freddy and Foxy." Chia said while giving them an enthusiastic wave. "Playing video games again?"

"They've been playing video games since the first of September!" Chica whispers to her before grinning at the two.

"Who this be, lass?" Foxy asks, briefly darting his eyes over to the creepy bunny and shuddering a bit.

"Oh!" Chica replies. "This is Springtrap!"

"Hi." Springtrap says casually.

"He's from the third game." Chia adds.

Both Freddy and Foxy's jaws dropped. "T-third game?" Freddy stammers.

"Yeah!" Chia replies.

"You mean you two didn't know? It came out not too long ago!" Chica adds.

Freddy and Foxy slowly look at each other. They suddenly remembered the teaser they saw on Scott's channel a while ago and how hyped they were for it. So hyped that they had to be taken away from the computer for a few days because of how much it was causing a ruckus in the pizzeria. They slowly looked back at Springtrap, and in their minds the music from the shower scene in _Psycho _started to play. They both screamed in sheer terror and bolted out of the office while still screaming.

"Aww..." Springtrap says as he lowers his head and ears sadly. "Why does everyone always run from me?"

"Awww. Poor Springtrap." Chia and Chica say in unison as they proceed to comfort the broken bunny with gentle pets and assuring words.

**Besiege **

**(You're welcome HarleyZed)**

"Sooo... What this game be about?" Foxy asked as he stared at the menu screen dumbfoundedly.

"Well..." Freddy said slowly. "This game is about kill and conquer. Our goal is to build a powerful contraption and use it to invade...Sparta."

"... Sparta?"

"Yes. Sparta."

Foxy decided to go along with it and said nothing.

"Now. Here's what we're going to do. First, we're going to destroy this little cottage you see here." Freddy said while circling the cottage titled "Southern Cottage" with his cursor.

"... Why?" Foxy asked.

"Because that's the premises of the game. You destroy shit and kill millions of live with a weapon of your creation. See this as a...Michael Bay simulator."

Foxy frowned. "Then that means it'll be terrible like his movies."

"Hey! You have to at least admit Michael Bay's movies are decent."

"But he be usin' the same scenes in most of his Transformers movies! And the attempted humor is awful, and unnecessary. Plus we were promised Dinobots in the fourth film! And what did we get? Dinosaurs who only appear in the movie for twenty minutes or so!"

Freddy sighed heavily. "Just be happy we GOT Dinobots. Now can we get back to the game, please?"

Foxy scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"THANK YOU." Freddy exhaled heavily before looking back to the screen. "Now do you see this cube here?"

"Yes, I see it." Foxy groans.

"This is going to be the body of our contraption."

"_That _thing?" Foxy scoffs.

"Yes, Foxy. This little shit thing here." Freddy growls before tossing the mouse into his endoskeleton hand. "Now go ahead and make something out of it."

Foxy rolls his eyes again before placing the mouse on the desk's surface.

"Oh, yeah. One more thing." Freddy adds. "You can't make it look like a dong."

_Damn it! _Foxy snaps in his head.

**30 minutes later...**

"Uhhh..." Foxy said as he moved his oddly designed vehicle back and forth. "So... What now?"

Freddy smirks, eager for the next part. "Now you DESTROY THAT LITTLE COTTAGE AND DESTORY ALL THAT INHABIT IT!" Freddy screeches in a demonic voice while his eyes went black.

"... That's it?" Foxy asked, clearly unphased by what just happened.

"Yes." Freddy replies, returning to normal.

"Okay." Foxy says before driving his vehicle over and demolishing the cottage. Along the way he also killed some sheep. Trumpets were suddenly heard and red flags appeared on screen while saying that the zone had been conquered. Foxy, however, simply blinked. "... Well that was anticlimactic." He said. Freddy sighs heavily before the next level appeared on screen. This time Foxy had to destroy the Southern Mill, which is a lone windmill. "Wait. I have weapons?" Foxy said after noticing a sword icon on the bottom bar.

"Yeah." Freddy said. "This game would be lame as shit if it didn't have any weapons."

Foxy stared at the options he had to select and applied a flamethrower and two blades onto his vehicle. "Now we be talkin'!" he says with a huge grin on his face. He then charged the windmill head on and the structure burst into flames while the chickens around it died from being run over mercilessly. Foxy laughed at the destruction he made and the blood he shed. "This game be fun!"

**Next level**

"Well shit." Foxy said when he found himself facing his first obstacle course.

"I'd remove all those weapons and other shit now." Freddy advised.

Foxy did and frowned at how boring his vehicle now looked. He bit his animatronic tongue as he tried to make his way through the forest. "Shit..." he muttered when he suddenly got stuck. He then let out a surprised screech when the vehicle suddenly blew up and parts scattered all over the place. Freddy laughed at his reaction and slapped his knee.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" the fox screeched while Freddy just continued to laugh.

**Next level **

"Alright, Foxy. This is the part where we begin our invasion against Sparta." Freddy said. In front of Foxy's vehicle was a castle wall with a bomb and people on top. "Make sure you're prepped with a lot of shit and get ready to TEAR DOWN THIS WALL!"

Foxy grinned wickedly as he made his vehicle into an armed tank. However, as soon as he started the level, the contraption blew up from the amount of weapons it had on it. Foxy and Freddy laughed at this before restarting the level. This time Foxy added a little less stuff and installed a catapult.

"Alright." Freddy said with a snicker. "Let's see if we can destroy this shit WITHOUT destroying ourselves this time."

"Aye." Foxy agreed before letting out a battle cry as he charged head on into the wall. "SWEET DAVY JONES'S LOCKER!" The fox laughed when one of the rocks thrown from the catapult hit the bomb and causing the entire wall to blow up. Freddy laughed and patted his back.

"Now destroy those structures and show Sparta the Joy of Creation!"

"Aye, aye, captain!" Foxy cheered.

**Next level :p**

"Kill 90% of everyone." Foxy read. They were currently surrounded by an army of soliders in armor. A grin slowly stretched on the fox's face while he slowly looked over to Freddy. Freddy had the same grin on his face and they both instantly knew they are going all out on this. They practically made their vehicle in to a massive tank; equipped with spinning blades and flamethrowers.

"This is it, Foxy." Freddy said in a slow, narrative voice. "Tonight, we show these knights not to fuck with us!" His eyes then went black and a psychotic grin appeared on his face. "KILL THEM ALL!"

Foxy started the level and sat back to watch the bloodshed unfold. "It's rainin' blood!" Foxy laughed. Both animatronics then jumped in surprise with the contraption suddenly blew up and killed everyone around it. Foxy and Freddy laughed even harder.

"YESSSSSS." Freddy said. "TASTE THE JOY OF CREATION!"

**X.X**

**Woah, Freddy, calm the fuck down o.o**

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update X3. **

**Btw, the part with Withered Foxy lunging at them before the time suddenly turned to six ACTUALLY happened to me in FNAF 2! I forgot which night, though. I think it was either Night 6 or 7.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note:**

**Shadow Freddy: Feardorcha **

**Shadow Bonnie: Doyle**

**Purple Guy: Wilson**

**Pink Guy: Kyle**

**Nightmare Bonnie: Victor**

**X.X**

**Hunger Games Simulator **

**District 1: **

**Freddy Fazbear **

**Toy Freddy **

**District 2:**

**Foxy**

**Mangle**

**District 3:**

**Bonnie**

**Toy Bonnie**

**District 4:**

**Chica**

**Toy Chica**

**District 5:**

**Golden Freddy **

**Springtrap **

**District 6:**

**The Puppet **

**Balloon Boy**

**District 7:**

**Shadow Freddy**

**Shadow Bonnie **

**District 8:**

**Mike Schmidt (My version)**

**Jeremy Fitzgerald (My version)**

**District 9:**

**Phone Guy**

**Phone Dude**

**District 10:**

**Purple Guy**

**Pink Guy (Now before people start saying otherwise, this is based off of the THEORY of there being two killers. Even if the theory is debunked, I'll still keep him in my fanfics because I like the idea.)**

**District 11:**

**Nightmare Bonnie (special guest)**

**Zane (OC)**

**District 12:**

**Cupcake **

**Fan (Yes. Really.)**

"Are you ready to begin the 74th FNAF Hunger Games, Foxy?!" Freddy yelled.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Foxy yelled back, trembling in his seat with excitement. Freddy grins widely, his eyes glowing brightly with anticipation as he clicked on "Proceed".

**Bloodbath**

"_As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds._" Freddy reads in a dramatic, lyrical voice. "_Goldie snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag. Chica and Blu fight for a bag. Blu gives up and retreats._"

"... Well now." Foxy says before snickering. Freddy snickers as well before continuing.

"_Dude takes a spear from inside the cornucopia. Springy grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia. Frederick runs away from the Cornucopia. _*cough* P*ssy *cough*. _Jeremy runs away from the Cornucopia. Foxy finds a bag full of explosives._"

"FUCK YEAH!" Foxy cheered.

Freddy rolls his eyes before continuing. "_Marion decapitates Chia with a sword..._"

There was a brief moment of silence between the two animatronics before Foxy broke the silence. "Damn."

"_BB runs away from the Cornucopia. Feardorcha grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia. Doyle, Mangle, and Fan work together to get as many supplies as possible. Cupcake scares PG away from the cornucopia. _Are you kidding me, Phone Guy? Did you really just get scared by that fucking cupcake? It's no wonder you died in the first game. _Bonnie, Victor, and Wilson get into a fight. Victor triumphantly kills them both. _Well now we gotta find ourselves a new guitari- WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Freddy yells when he sees what happens next. "_Zane shoots a poisonous blow dart into Freddy's neck, slowly killing him_?! What the fuck is this bullshit?! The game just began and I already die!"

Foxy threw his head back and laughed, slapping his knee.

Freddy growled angrily before he resumed reading. "_Mikey runs away from the Cornucopia. Kyle finds a bag full of explosives. _Well I guess that means we're all fucked, then. _Blu, Victor, Cupcake, and Mikey hunt for other tributes. Dude bashes Marion's head against a rock several times. _Holy shit, Phone Dude! Calm down, will ya? _Goldie, Chica, Frederick, BB, and Jeremy hunt for other tributes. Feardorcha searches for firewood. PG camouflages himself in the bushes. Mangle, Kyle, Zane, and Foxy raid Doyle's camp while he is hunting. Springy defeats Fan in a fight, but spares its life. Five cannon shots can be heard in the distance... _I can't believe I fucking died in the first round."

**Night 1**

"_Chica and Mikey hold hands. _Well what do ye know?" Foxy laughs. Freddy laughs as well.

"Looks like we have some Mike x Chica action going on here.~"

Foxy resumes reading with a wide grin on his muzzle. "_Doyle tries to sing himself to sleep. Springy attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful._ Well now we know that he isn't responsible for the fire in the third game. _Blu goes to sleep. Cupcake passes out from exhaustion. Fan questions its sanity. Mangle tries to sing itself to sleep. Goldie cries himself to sleep._"

Foxy and Freddy begin to laugh at this. "Not only is Goldie an asshole, he's also a fucking crybaby!" Freddy says.

"_Victor destroys Jeremy's supplies while he is asleep. BB looks at the night sky. Feardorcha, Dude, PG, and Foxy sleep in shifts. Kyle and Frederick sleep in shifts. Zane goes to sleep. _Well this was rather uneventful."

"Eh. I thought it was funny how Goldie cried himself to sleep." Freddy says, grinning widely at the thought.

**Day 2**

"_Doyle overhears Mikey and Dude talking in the distance._" Freddy reads in the same deep, lyrical voice from before. "_Goldie constructs a shack. Kyle stabs Chica with a tree branch._"

"Chica, no!" Foxy cries out dramatically.

"_BB makes a slingshot. Blu scares Jeremy off._ Noooooooooooooo! Blu, how could you do this to Jeremy? I thought he was your bae!"

"The ship has sunk into Davey Jones' Locker." Foxy adds jokingly.

"_Mangle makes a slingshot. Victor fishes. Fan injuries itself. Zane begs for Foxy to kill him. He refuses, keeping Zane alive._"

"Damn it!" Foxy yells, snapping his fingers in disappointment.

"_Springy strangles PG with a rope. Frederick tries to spear a fish with a trident. Feardorcha receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. _Damn it, Feardorcha. _Cupcake explores the arena._"

"I wanna know how the fuck that cupcake be movin' around without any legs." Foxy says with a small frown of dismay. Freddy shrugs and reads the last sentence on screen.

"_Two cannon shots can be heard in the distance..._ So I guess this means we need a new backup singer, then... Fuck."

**Night 2**

"_Mangle and Springy run into each other and decide to truce for the night. _And THAT me mateys is how Mangle got into Fnaf 3." Foxy said before he continued reading. "_Fan tries to treat its infection. BB convinces Foxy to not kill him, only to kill him instead. _WHAT?!" Foxy screeches at the screen, his eyepatch flipping up in shock. "BB! HOW COULD YE BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?!"

Freddy was laughing hard, pointing a mocking finger at Foxy's mopy expression.

"I hope that little bastard dies a horrible death." Foxy hissed dangerously before he resumed reading. "_Cupcake climbs a tree. Doyle sets up camp for the night. Goldie thinks about home. Blu and Feardorcha tell stories about themselves to each other. Zane fends Dude, Mikey, and Jeremy away from his fire. Victor stabs Frederick while his back is turned. _That rabbit be a damn killer! _Kyle receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor._"

"Who the fuck would give a child killer a fucking hatchet?!" Freddy yells in dismay.

"Now all we need is a pizzeria setting and a musical and we've got ourselves a Living Tombstone scenario." Foxy remarks.

"I hope he dies in a fire!" Freddy adds angrily.

**Day 3**

"_Dude collects fruit from a tree._" Freddy yawns. "_BB tries to sleep through the entire day. Feardorcha is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Doyle constructs a shack. Victor, Blu, and Mangle hunt for other tributes. Zane picks flowers. _Fucking really, Zane? This is why you're a background character in the ITF AU. _Springy stabs Mikey in the abdomen. _NOOOOOOOO!"

"SPRINGTRAP, YE BASTARD! MIKE'S DEATH SHALL BE AVENGED!" Foxy vows, thrusting his hook into the air with determination burning in his eyes.

"_Jeremy begs for Fan to kill him. It refuses, keeping Jeremy alive. Cupcake searches for a water source. Kyle stalks Goldie... _That's fucking creepy, Kyle. What the fuck?"

"I can imagine a horror movie scenario goin' on with those two. Since Kyle now has a hatchet 'n all." Foxy says.

"_Three cannon shots can be heard in the distance._"

"I still can't believe that little bastard BB betrayed me like that." Foxy snarls. His exposed eye briefly turning black in anger.

**Night 3**

"_Feardorcha dies of dysentery._"

"Well that escalated quickly." Freddy said casually.

"_Mangle and Doyle talk about the tributes still alive. _I love how quickly Doyle got over Feardorcha's death. I mean it's not like it affected him or anythin'." Foxy adds sarcastically. "_Springy receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. _Damn fangirls. _Dude questions his sanity. Jeremy begs for Goldie to kill him. He refuses, keeping Jeremy alive._"

"This is the second time Jeremy has begged for someone to kill him." Freddy remarks with a frown.

"'Goldie!'" Foxy adds in a mock voice. "'You've got to put me out of my misery! I don't want to be a part of this shitty excuse of a hunger game anymore!'" He and Freddy laugh for a bit before he resumes reading. "_Zane convinces Victor to snuggle with him. _I think this lad lost his marbles somewhere along the line, here."

"I ship it." Freddy says with his eyes crossed.

"_Fan thinks about home. BB questions his sanity. Kyle receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Cupcake and Blu sleep in shifts._"

**Day 4**

"Hold on a bit." Freddy says as he loosens his bow tie a bit and reaches over for a water bottle he had on the desk - because apparently non-possessed animatronics can drink water now. "I need to lubricate my voice box before I read."

Foxy groans and slaps his endoskeleton hand on his face. "Damn it, Freddy. Why did ye have to say 'lubricate'?"

"What?" Freddy asks.

"I just hate that word. And don't ask why!"

A sly smirk appears on Freddy's face, knowing exactly what the fox meant. But he quickly drops it and looks at the computer screen instead. "_Zane scares Blu off. Mangle, BB, and Fan start fighting, but BB runs away as Mangle kills Fan. Cupcake discovers a river. Springy, Dude, Jeremy, Doyle, and Kyle hunt for other tributes. Victor defeats Goldie in a fight, but spares his life. Two cannon shots can be heard in the distance._.. Well that was uneventful."

**Night 4**

"_Kyle kills Jeremy with his own weapon. _Well shit. _Dude tends to Blu's wounds. Goldie convinces Springy to snuggle with him._"

"Awwwwww." Freddy and Foxy say in unison.

"_Zane receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Doyle questions his sanity. _I wasn't aware that he was sane from the start. _Cupcake strangles BB with a rope. _TAKE THAT YE LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! _Mangle falls into a pit and dies. _DAMN IT, MANGLE! _Victor loses sight of where he is going."_

**The Feast**

**(Foxy's still reading, btw)**

"_The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families. Victor and Zane decide not to go to The Feast. Goldie sets Dude on fire with a molotov._"

"Well what do you know." Freddy says, blinking a few times.

"_Springy, Blu, and Doyle decide not to go to The Feast. Cupcake strangles Kyle after engaging in a fist fight. _And about damn time, too."

**Day 5**

**(Freddy's reading now)**

"_Doyle receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Goldie sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. Springy and Cupcake track down and kill Victor. Blu explores the arena. Zane picks flowers._"

"I'm surprised that Victor was actually killed off." Foxy admits.

"Me too." Freddy nods. "_Acidic rain pours down on the arena. _Oh, shit. _Springy and Blu trip face first into a puddle of acidic rain. Cupcake is unable to find shelter and dies. Goldie and Zane survive. Doyle is unable to find shelter and dies. _Ouch. That's gotta hurt pretty bad." Freddy chuckles a bit in the end before continuing. "_Ten cannon shots can be heard in the distance._"

"Well now it be down to Goldie and the OC." Foxy says.

"I'm quite curious to see who the victor is going to be. I personally bet my money on Goldie, even though he's an asshole."

"Aye. But there's only one way to find out." Foxy slowly dragged the cursor down to the "Proceed" button, his fingers trembling. "It be the moment of truth!" He clicks on it.

**Night 5**

"_Goldie accidentally steps on a landmine._"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well that was fucking anticlimactic." Freddy spats bitterly, glaring at the computer screen. "_The winner is Zane from District 11! _What the hell! The fucking OC _won_?"

"What a shocker." Foxy says. "I'm still pissed off that BB killed me. Of all the characters who could of killed me, it just _had_ to be Balloon Boy. I am honestly embarrassed right now." Foxy then pushed back his seat and wordlessly got up.

"Where are you going?" Freddy asked with a raised brow.

Foxy stopped in front of the office doorway and looked back at Freddy from over his shoulder. "I be headin' back to me Cove to drown meself in self-pity while eating a tub of ice cream and watching _Pirates of the Carribean_ on Netflix." And with that, he walked out of the room. Freddy shook his head before turning back to the computer screen and exiting out of the site.

**Agario**

"Come on, come on, come on..." Freddy muttered as he guided a purple cell labeled "IT'S ME" away from a much bigger cell titled "IP". His blue eyes quickly widen in horror when he noticed that the bigger cell was about to split.

"Quick, Freddy!" Foxy yelled beside him while shaking his shoulder. "Eject!"

"Fuck!" Freddy cursed. But before he could even press the space bar, the cell splitted and devoured his. "NOOOOO!" the bear screeched angrily while Foxy just laughed.

...

"Alright. I got this." Freddy said to himself while quickly running his small cell - still titled "IT'S ME" - through the cluster of smaller cells and slowly, agonizingly, growing in size. "Steam. Go away, Steam. _Steaaaaaam_. Steam, I swear to pizza, if you fucking eat me right he-" He then pushes himself and his chair back in rage when the "Steam" cell ejects and devours his cell. "Damn it, Steam!"

"Hey. At least yer not that guy." Foxy says, pointing at the screen with his hook at a poor unfortunate cell get eaten by a much, _much_, bigger cell titled "Lol".

"I'd rather get eaten by THAT guy instead of Steam!" Freddy snaps before restarting the game. "I swear this fucking game is starting to get to me."

"That's because ye've been playin' that game for almost an hour without lettin' _me _have a try!"

"Quit being a bitch, Foxy." Freddy snorts. "You'll get your turn when I'm done with this le- FREDDY FAZBEAR?!" he suddenly gasps. He gestures with his cursor at a small pink cell labeled "Freddy Fazbear" passing by. "That's fucking ridiculous." the bear laughs. "Everyone knows that "IT'S ME" is the _real _Freddy Fazbear."

"Aye. But Freddy?" Foxy asks.

"Yeah?"

"Steam be hot on yer tail, again."

"WHAT?!" Freddy screeched and quickly looks back at the screen. And much to his horror, he spotted the familiar Steam symbol coming after him in the form of a cell that is much larger than his. "Aw, shit! Not today, Steam! Not fucking today!" Gripping the mouse hard, Freddy attempts to gather up as much of the smaller cells as possible and become big enough to prevent the Steam cell from eating him.

Foxy couldn't help but snicker at his, in lack of a better term, struggle.

"O-oh. Oh!" Freddy gazed at the screen, eyes wide and eyebrows perked as high as they could. "Wait... Aw, shit!" the bear gasps, rearing back but still keeping his paw on the mouse. Chasing Steam was a much larger cell that showed the image of a CGI robot face. Foxy threw his head back and immediately laughs at the cell. Freddy laughs a bit as well. "Ultron! What the hell are you doing playing this game?!"

The giant Ultron cell quickly swallowed up the Steam cell and was now chasing after Freddy's. "No!" Freddy laughs, determined to try and get away. "Ultron! G-get away from me! Please! I take back all those things I said about you in the movie! Your ass doesn't look like Goldie's! His is twice as worse as your's!" It was at that moment when the cell suddenly splits and devours his cell. "NO!" Freddy yells, slamming his fist on the desk and not realizing that his top hat came toppling off when he did. "Ultron got me!"

IT'S ME

Score: 396

...

Foxy quickly guided his cell, which is labeled "Foxy the Pirate", through a cluster of miniature cells.

"Quick!" Freddy gasps, pointing a finger at a cell. "Eat Earth!"

"I be tryin', lad!" Foxy snaps."But Twitter be on me tail!" The fox began to internally panic after noticing that the cell was getting closer and closer to his. Knowing what he needed to do, he sadly places his fingers on the space bar and presses down.

"Foxy!"

"The sacrifice needed to happen, Freddy!" Foxy snaps. "Losin' one part of yerself is better than losin' all of ye!"

Freddy stared blankly at Foxy for a few seconds, blinking a few times. "Wow, Foxy." he says, "That's actually pretty deep."

_**"Losin' one part of yerself is better than losin' all of ye!"**_

_**-Foxy the Pirate**_

_**Game Time with Freddy and Foxy Chapter 9**_

_**2015**_

"C'mon...c'mon...c'mon..." Foxy mumbled to himself as he tried to gather up as many cells as possible while trying to avoid the bigger ones. "I swear, some of these names are just...offending." he remarks just after a cell with an offensive symbol and name passed by.

"Kids these days." Freddy sighed. "Oh! There's Origin! Go after Origin!"

Foxy grins wickedly at the screen and begins to chase after the smaller cell. "No one likes ye anymore! Prepare to be sent to Dave Jones's Locker by the great Captain Foxy!" But then his and Freddy's excitement quickly changed into one of horror when a giant pink cell titled "Please Don't Eat Me" devoured the tiny cell for them.

"Uh, Foxy, I think you better start running." Freddy said.

"Aye." Foxy agreed before moving the cursor in the opposite direction of the bigger cell. Only to have a run in with Ultron again. "Fuck! It be Ultron again!" he laughs.

"Quick! Head to your left!" Freddy cries.

Foxy immediately went left, only to have the two large cells chasing after him. "FUCK!" he curses when he reaches the end of the map.

"Hurry! You have to eject!" Freddy yells. Foxy quickly began to spam the space bar, although he could have just used the W key instead. But hey. "Eject, Foxy!"

"I be tryin'!" the fox laughs. The cells were quickly getting nearer.

"Ejeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeect, Fooooooooooooooooooooxyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Both animatronics then groaned and laugh at the same time as the "Please Don't Eat Me" cell splitted and devoured Foxy's cell. "Fuck!" Foxy laughs, slapping his forehead a few times.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Freddy laughs, wiping an oily tear from his optic. "Damn it!"

"Why do we suck at these games?" Foxy panted, slumping in his chair and letting loose a few remaining chuckles.

"I don't know..." the bear wheezed in reply. "Wait. WHERE THE FUCK IS MY HAT?!"

Foxy the Pirate

Score: 403

**X.X**

**Sooooooo sorry for the late update ;-;**

**I've been trying to find games that I felt they should play and eventually settled on The Hunger Games Simulator and **

**I've actually played them both, so the RESULTS they got are actually real X3**

**Update: Sorry for the big screw up 'n stuff X3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dragonball Evolution: The Game...**

**(Played on an emulator)**

Hey I'm Grump!" Freddy sang.

"I'm not so Gruuump!" Foxy chimed.

"Aaaand weee're NOT the Game Grumps!" they finished in unison, sitting in front of the computer screen with their arms stretched out and wide grins on their muzzles. Only a minute passed by before the grins on their faces dropped and Freddy says in a dull voice, "Well that was awful."

"Told ye it was a bad idea ta do an intro." Foxy said, crossing his arms with a huff.

"No! I mean we can do an intro, it's just that we have to be original about it." Freddy sighed.

"But-"

"Just start the damn game already!"

...

"Uuuuuhm..." Freddy blinked a few times before rubbing his optics. "Is this the right game?"

"Ehhhhh... It says "Dragonball" on the front." Foxy replied while looking over the title screen.

"Are you sure? 'cause this doesn't look like a Dragonball game, or anything related to Dragonball entirely..." He grips the mouse nervously, his finger hovering over the "start button" on the keyboard. "I don't know... This title sounds oddly familiar... Like I've heard it somewhere before... Foxy."

"Aye, Freddy?"

"... I think I'm actually scared right now." The bear began to chuckle a bit. "I think I'm actually fucking scared right now!" He then pressed down on the start button, and after going through the usual file name and stuff, he begins a new game. "_"The first rule is... There are no rules. That's what Grandpa always said before we trained." _Well now! It looks like we're starting off strong here."

The black screen then faded into a hyper realistic image of a house in the forest. "Oh. Hello." Foxy said. Then two hyper realistic images of men - one young and the other old - appeared on screen. It was when the name "Gohan" appeared on screen along with dialogue that Foxy and Freddy felt their servos suddenly lock.

"... Foxy." Freddy spoke, his voice eerily calm.

"Aye?" Foxy replied.

Freddy's eyes closed as he let out a heavy sigh through his nose, completely ignoring the dialogue on screen. "Who is that?"

"Ahhh..." The fox hesitated a bit before answering. "I believe that's supposed ta be... Grandpa Gohan."

Freddy's eyes reopened slowly as his eyebrows furrowed and a frown appearing on his muzzle. "Foxy... Do you still have the manager's phone on you? If so, please look up Grandpa Gohan." It didn't take the other animatronic long to look the anime character up. "Please tell me the difference you see here."

"Do I have ta answer?" Foxy mumbled.

_"Got it Grandpa. I won't lose!" _the younger man named "Goku" said. This seemed to aggravate Freddy while Foxy let out a gag.

"W-what?!" the fox screeched.

"That...is not...GOKU!" Freddy screamed loudly. "THAT IS NOT FUCKING GOKU! GOKU IS A BADASS! NOT FUCKING THIS!"

"Freddy!" Foxy wailed while struggling to wipe away the tears of oil that were beginning to squeeze out of the corners of his eyes. "F-Freddy I'm scared!"

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Freddy shrieked as he violent slams down the keyboard on the desk. "THE TITLE HAD DRAGONBALL IN IT! THIS IS _NOT _DRAGONBAAAAALL!" The screen then changed into a Mortal Combat style scenario, with two horribly made 3D models of the characters standing across from each other in fighting stances. Freddy suddenly found himself floored as he began to play, his face slack-jawed as he stared at the computer screen with stunned blue eyes. "Oh my gosh." he says, "This game is a fucking re-skin of Shin Budokai. OF SHIN. FUCKING. BUDOKAI!"

"Awww, gosh, Freddy! This game is makin' me wanna scratch me optics out!" Foxy cried between sobs.

"Look away, Foxy! This game is not suitable for children!" Freddy exclaimed.

"But I'm not a child!"

"According to canon lore you are! But thankfully this fic doesn't follow ANYTHING canon! But this game..." He dodges an attack from the Grandpa Gohan imposter. He eventually managed to defeat the old man, much to his relief. "Foxy..." he breathes, "I don't think I've ever felt more pissed off over a game before."

"OH, GOSH! IT'S STILL GOIN'!" the fox cried while pointing his hook at the screen. "THE DIALOGUE IS SO CLICHÉ! MAKE IT STOP!

Freddy's jaw drops open when noticed something in Noku's hand. "Is he holding a fucking Dragonball? IS HE HOLDING. A FUCKING. DRAGONBALL?" He the violent slams his fist on the desk, nearly hitting the mouse. "What is this abomination?" he whispers under his breath as he stared intensely at the screen. "Is this even real? Were the creators of this game even serious?"

"I don't wanna play tha rest of this game..." Foxy whimpered, rocking back and forth slightly in his seat.

"NO, FOXY!" Freddy snaps. "WE ARE GOING TO PLAY THE REST OF THIS GAME!"

"BUT IT'S SOOO BAD!" the fox protests. "IT MAKES ME WANNA THROW UP ME NON-EXISTENT ORGANS OUT!"

"I KNOW THAT! But Foxy." Freddy grips his wrist firmly. "We're all in this together! You, me, and the people who actually bother to read this fic! Now you can either pull through this game with me, or you can just sit here like a baby and a shell of your former self. What will it be?!"

The a pirate animtronic sniffled, blinking away the rest of his tears. He then looks up at his companion and gives him a determined nod. "Aye. A Captain never backs down from a challenge!"

"Good." Freddy said, nodding. "Now let's get back to playing-"

_"My name is Son Goku. I'd like to say I'm a normal 18 year old high school student, but..."_

Freddy and Foxy stared at the screen slack-jawed - Freddy could have sworn he felt his eye twitch. "'H-high school'?" the bear echoed before wheezing a bit. "_High school? _Goku didn't go to high school."

"Freddy." Foxy closed his eyes and spoke in a calm tone. "I've made a decision. I'm gonna get out of this seat, go to tha phone, call tha local incinerator people, and have meself melted down."

"A-ah... Ah... Ah..." Freddy gagged. "... You know what? I'm just gonna skip all this text...'cause I don't give a shit anymore..."

"Did I just see fuckin' Chi-Chi?" Foxy said.

"... No, Foxy." Freddy replied in a monotonous voice, a forced smile on his muzzle. "That wasn't Chi-Chi... This... This is not Dragonball... This...is something else. This is a game, created by the haters of Dragonball and anime, to make fans cry in their sleep at night. I think I'm gonna do that later, actually. I'm just gonna curl up on stage, and cry my eyes out."

"Ye wanna join me gettin' melted down instead?" Foxy asked.

"...Maybe." Freddy said as he began to fight a character named Mai. "... Did I just see a fucking jet pack on her back?" The two animatronics lean forward slightly and manage to catch a glimpse of the jet pack before it quickly disappeared. Freddy finally lost it and slams his head on the desk just as he finishes up the battle. "Is there ANY other game out there that's worse than this? IS THERE?"

"... Freddy." Foxy spoke. "Whatever ye do, don't look at tha screen."

"Why?" Freddy asked, his voice sounding muffled against the desk surface.

"If ye cherish yer sanity, don't look up." His voice cracked slightly near the end. But unfortunately it was all in vain, for Freddy lifted up his head and saw the monstrosity in front of him. Standing on screen was an image of a poorly portrayed live-action version of...Piccolo.

"...WHAT THE FU-"

**A few minutes of raging and fighting later...**

"Give it up, Noku..." Freddy said dully during a cut scene. "The _real _Goku was able to get laid faster than you!"

"Freddy?" Foxy asked. "I think I'm about ready ta just...rip me CPU out."

_"Really? Ha ha ha." _

"Oh, shut up no-Chi." Freddy rolled his eyes.

_"You're different."_

Cue record dj scratch sound effect...

"NOPE! THAT'S IT!" Freddy threw his arms in the air in defeat and rolled his chair back from the computer. "I'm done! Fuck this game! I'm fucking done!" Foxy watched with muffled laughs as the bear stood up and stomped out of the office, slamming the door loudly behind him. It was only then that Foxy began to laugh like crazy.

"F-FREDDY!" he yelled through his laughs. "COME BACK! HA HA HA HA! Come back...ha ha ha ha!"

The door swung open and Freddy pokes his head in. "NO! I'M DONE! I'M NOT DEALING WITH THIS BULLSHIT ANYMORE! I AM GOING TO WATCH SOME _REAL _DRAGONBALL EPISODES! ...EVEN THOUGH I PREFER DRAGONBALL Z INSTEAD."

"B-BUT FREDDY!"

"THAT IS NOT DRAGONBALL, FOXY! THAT IS A MONSTROSITY! AN ABOMINATION THAT SHOULD HAVE NEVER EXISTED!"

"FREDDY!" Foxy screamed loudly. "I know how ta fix this."

Freddy raised a brow. "What? Gather the dragonballs and wish for this game and it's shit movie to have never existed?"

"No, lad. Somethin' better." Foxy turned back to the computer and exited out of the game. And in one simple move he drags the cursor, clicks on the game, and drops it in the garbage bin. "There." he said, "It be gone now. It'll never hurt anyone again."

Freddy's eyes closed as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Hopefully we'll never have to encounter a game as terrible as that in the future..."

... Or will they?

**Mario Kart Wii**

"See, Freddy? Doesn't this look fun?" Foxy asked after choosing Bowser as his character. Freddy snorted and rolls his eyes before picking Mario as his character.

"Yeah. Fun."

"Well... It's a Mario game! Ye love Mario, right?"

"Yeah. Sure. I just _love _Mario games." he replied grumpily.

"... Yer still upset over Dragonball: Evolution, aren't ye."

"JUST PICK A DAMN TRACK ALREADY!"

Foxy rolled his eyes before going through his options. _Let's see... Dry Dry Ruins... Moonview Highway... Bowser's Castle... Ooh! This one looks interestin'. _"Hey, Freddy! Whaddya say we have a run on Rainbow Road?"

"Pfffffft."

The fox animatronic stared at the frown that was present on Freddy's face before frowning himself. "Yer're just bein' a party pooper right now. Ye know that right?" He then turned his attention back to the screen and started the level. Both animatronics jaws dropped as they were given a view of the entire course before settling on them at the starting point.

"I have a feeling that this track is gonna be one hell of a trip." Freddy said, sounding a little like his usual self.

"Ya thin-AW SHIT!" He and Freddy were taken by surprise when they failed to hear the noise go off after the countdown.

"Oh fuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Freddy yelled, being the first of the two to get his car started. Foxy quickly followed suit, but was also stricken with shock as he drove down the very steep drop at the beginning of the track.

"Pirate's life for LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!"

"Damn it, Toad! Stop cockblocking me from Peach!" Freddy snapped as he struggled to drive past him before reaching a really weird part of the track. "W-woAH! What the fuck is going on!?" He laughs a bit. But the laugh was quickly short lived when a red shell suddenly struck him from behind. "HEY!"

"Ha! Ha!" Foxy said mockingly, hitting the finish line and starting his second lap. "Alright! Fourth place!"

"Because of you, I'm in eight place now!" Freddy growled before cursing loudly as he drove into a banana peel and ended up in tenth place.

Foxy was in the middle of dodging some cars when he winds up at the part of the track that had giant holes in it. His exposed eyes widen, and a bead of lubricant rolls down the side of his head as he realized the stress of the situation. Freddy noticed the look on his friend's face and decided to pull a dick move. You see, he managed to unlock the item that will shrink all the other drivers with a zap of lightning. He unleashes the attack, surprising Foxy enough to make him unintentionally drive into one of the holes.

"DAMN YE, FREDDY!" he snaps.

Freddy laughed his signature laugh. "Ha! First fucking place!" he announced as he reached his third and final lap.

Foxy, now in eleventh place, growled under his breath. After bumping and skidding and trying to avoid falling off the edge of space, he eventually hit a question mark box. And what he got made him laugh evilly inside. Freddy was so focused on finishing in first that he failed to notice the blue shell icon on Foxy's side of the screen.

_Yes yes yes! _he thought proudly as he neared the finish line. _I'm gonna fucking win this bi-wait. What's that noise? _The bear's eyes widen in horror when the blue shell icon appeared over Mario's head. _No..._

The shell wasn't far from him.

_No._

It was now getting closer.

_NO._

Just behind him now.

_NONONONONONONO!_

Boom.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Freddy screamed as he helplessly watched his avatar fall over the edge while the other racers made it through the finish and leaving him in last. "NO! NO! I WAS SO CLOSE! I WAS SO FUCKING CLOSE!"

Foxy watched in both amusement and horror as the bear suddenly shot up from his seat and threw the driving wheel on the floor. Just like before, he began to stomp out of the room again in a heated rage.

"WE'RE DONE PLAYING VIDEO GAMES FOR TONIGHT! WE'RE FUCKING DONE!"

"But Freddy!" Foxy protested.

"No 'buts' Foxy! It's over! We're done playing video games for now!" And with that he slams the door behind him. Foxy stayed where he was in complete silence. But a smile slowly crept on his face when he heard distant, muffled screaming, coming from outside the Dining Hall.

**X.X**

**Now I know what you guys are thinking. "Where's the new chapter for Out of the Blue?!" "When will you update?!" "Update Out of the Blue please!" "UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!"**

**Before I say anything else, I just want to say that I'm grateful that you guys really like my fic. But I'm going to college now, and college really drains the creativity out of me. And not only that, but there's been a LOT of real life bullshit going on in my life. And I mean a LOT. Like, enough to make me depressed and not want to do anything at all. **

**Authors have lives too you know. And constantly asking for updates won't make new chapters come any faster. Ideas don't just happen overnight, plus I often have problems putting my thoughts into words. I'm not just saying this for myself, by the way. I know I'm not the only one experiencing this problem. So please, all I ask if for you guys to be patient. **

**Lucky for you, I've been making a lot of good progress with the new chapter recently. But with a recent paper assignment to do, it might take a little longer to update and work on the chapter. **

**And one more thing: you might see a Dragonball Z yaoi one-shot pop up one of these days. That's right! I've recently gotten back into my favorite anime from my childhood, and is probably also my FIRST anime. (Although my only memories from those times are of Buu turning Android 18 into a cookie and eating her... ._.) And I've also been watching the Team Four Star abridged series. If you are a Dragonball fan, and enjoys humor every once in a while, then I suggest going over to their channel and check out their episodes! You will NOT regret it ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

I don't know guys. I just think Sauron needs to get laid." Bonnie said.

Freddy turned his head slowly over to the rabbit and blinked. "... I'm sorry, what?" Pretty soon the trio of animatronics in the room burst out laughing. "Well okay, _Bonnie_." Freddy said between laughs. "If you say so!"

"I just... I just love how we changed the subject from tryin' to defuse this bomb to Sauron needin' to get _laid_." Foxy laughed, facepalming the oculus rift that covered his optics. And then shouting when the bomb went off, which landed even more laughter from them. "Ack! Ffffuck!.." the fox said with a strained laugh.

"Well, Bonnie. It looks like your little comment got everyone killed. What do you have to say for yourself?" Freddy asked.

There was a long silence from the lavender bunny as he sat struggling to catch his breath. Hiding his face in his paws before looking up at the brown bear with a painful looking grin. "That every soul died wondering if Sauron just needed to get laid..." This caused the animatronics to laugh much louder, and harder, than before. "Let that be my famous last words! 'I just think Sauron needs to get laid.'"

"Five out of five necromancers, would blow again." Freddy sniggered.

**Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes! **

**(w/Bonnie)**

"Well it's quite clear that we can't trust Bonnie helping defuse a bomb." Foxy commented as he switched places with Bonnie, sitting on the chair next to Freddy.

"Oh, fuck off." Bonnie, who was in the middle of putting on the occulus, said good-heartedly to the two laughing animatronics behind him. "I will purposely defuse this bomb wrong just to kill you both."

"Tomorrow is another bomb, guys. Tomorrow is another bomb." added Freddy.

...

"Bonnie. I need you to cooperate us right now." Freddy said while trying, and failing, to sound firm.

"I am fucking cooperating with you guys!" the lavender snapped in protest. "You told me to cut the fucking fourth wire and I did! But now we got a strike!"

"I said the THIRD wire you dingbat!" Freddy snapped.

"Third wi- NO YOU FUCKING DIDN'T! You said 'Uhh... Cut the fourth wire.' And I said 'Are you sure?' And you said 'Yeah.'"

"I di-" Freddy pauses for a minute, then slaps his paw over his face. "Oh, fuck. I did!" he laughs.

"How do ye mix up three and four?" Foxy asked nonchalantly over his laughter and Bonnie's annoyed growling.

"I am going to kill someone if we fail on the FIRST. FUCKING. BOMB." the lavender rabbit promises in a venomous voice as he snips the third wire. His attention then focused on a module with four glyphs on it. "Guys, guys. We have some lizard people glyphs here."

"What are they?" Foxy asked.

"Alright, we have an octopus holding a spear. We have a curvy, no-line-in-the-middle, 'A'. Then we have another 'A', but with a smaller line down the middle line. Aaaaand we have a sexy K-X hybrid."

Foxy and Freddy peer at the cellphone in Freddy's paws, muttering to themselves while occasionally scrolling down. "Okay." said Freddy after a second. "Press the curvy 'A' first."

"Alright." Bonnie said as he dragged the cursor over to the button. After the splint second he pressed the button he let out a surprised scream as a loud explosion blasted in his ears without warning. The screen went black with a folder that read "Exploded" in big red letters. "Aw, I died?!" Bonnie shrieked.

"Wait. You died?" Freddy asked in a slightly surprised tone.

"Yes!"

"How do ye die on the first bomb?" Foxy asked casually in the background.

"I..." Bonnie tore the occulus off his face and stared at the dark computer with the same dismayed look he had when the "Exploded" screen came up.

"Hold on, let me check." Freddy said. He brings the phone to his face and skimmed his blue eyes through the instructions manual again. His attention then focused on a bit of information that he had completely read over. "Ooooh, you're supposed to press the 'A' with the middle line first. Oops - my bad!"

Bonnie groaned loudly in his paws. "You had one job to do, Freddy - one job! You had one job and you fucking blew it! Now I'm dead!"

"Was that pun intended?" Freddy snickered.

"Why would it even matter? I'm fucking dead!" the lavender rabbit snapped in reply.

"Don't be like that, Bonbon! We love youuu!" the bear protested with an innocent grin.

...

Freddy, now wearing the occulus, skimmed through the bomb book while Bonnie and Foxy conversed with each other quietly behind him. He reached section three and paused, gasping silently to himself when he read a row titled 3.7 Eight Minutes. "Hey, you guys wanna do the eight minute bomb?" he asked, trying to hide his excitement.

"What?" Foxy asked.

Freddy grinned. "It's at the third section - moderate. It says '_Eight modules, eight minutes. Take your time. Relax._"

"Oh my gosh, do it." gasped Bonnie.

"Do it! Do it!" Foxy said eagerly.

Freddy quickly clicked the title and was soon brought to the same room with the bomb sitting on the table in front of him. "Okay, let's start with the wires." he said after examining the case and its modules. "We have five wires that are - starting from the top - red, red, yellow, red, white."

Foxy and Bonnie directed their attentions to the manual. "There's no black wires?" Foxy asked.

Freddy nodded. "No black wires."

"Cut the second wire."

Freddy snipped the second red wire and quickly turned the case around to the second wire module. Only this one had four wires, two missing in the middle, and the first one being a red and white wire twisted together. "Here's the second wire module: this one is horizontal with two wires missing in the middle, and one twisted one."

"Aw, fuck, it's the complicated one." Bonnie sighs.

"Okay, so here's what it ha-" Freddy paused mid-speech when the lights in the room suddenly dimmed down, only to go out completely a few seconds later and leaving Freddy in pitch blackness with a few modules that glowed. "Woah, what the fuck?" he said in a dumbfounded tone. "The power just went out."

"Wait. What?" Bonnie said.

"Oh my gosh - what the fuck is this?" Foxy added.

"I don't know, but I can't see a fucking thing now." Freddy said.

"'Insert Toreador March here'." Bonnie added jokingly.

_A while later..._

"You know, I'm honestly starting to feel like you guys are plotting against me." Freddy said while the two animatronics behind him continued to laugh crazily. The trio were currently stuck on a complicated module that had triangle pads around a box with rows of dots in it, and like before, some words were misheard. "Like seriously! Are you guys trying to fuck me over or something?!"

"I thought it was sixth!" Bonnie cried through his laughter. "I thought it was sixth!"

"I said fifth! Fifth row in the second column where the red triangle is!" Freddy yelled.

Bonnie continued to laugh harder, facepalming and throwing his head back. "Just for the readers out there," Foxy grinned, "This is what Freddy has to go through everyday."

"You see what's going on here, Bon? You see what's going on here? FULL CIRCLE! We're going full circle right now!" Freddy leans forward and rests his paw on his forehead. Foxy began to laugh while Bonnie struggled to speak. "Oh. And don't worry about trying to figure it out, too. We only have a minute and two seconds left before everyone gets blown up."

"Oooh, fuuuck." the lavender bunny wheezed.

"Congratulations, Bonnie. You took three minutes to try and figure that one out." Freddy added just as a red light began to flash in the room while the music grew more intense, the numbers on the timer dropping rapidly.

"Bonnie, just give him the instructions." Foxy said.

"I can't! He's not being responsive, Foxy!"

"_I'm _not being responsive?" Freddy repeated. "I'm not- oh my gosh, just fucking deactivate me already."

"Hey Bonnie, what's yer stats like?" Foxy snickered.

"I don't know!" Bonnie replied, his voice slightly raspy from laughing. "I couldn't tell if he said sixth column or the second column."

"Gee, Bon, we have 26 seconds left. Why don't you tell the readers here that you fucked up your job?" Freddy grinned. Bonnie let out a few chuckles before hiding his face in his paws while still grinning to himself.

"HQ is tellin' me that: ye both are bein' let go." Foxy said.

"Why the fuck am I being let go?! I'm about to die in 15 seconds!" Freddy exclaimed in dismay. "Oh, so he gets a free pass? No, you send his ass in here. You send his fucking purple ass in here."

"We're dead - I love you. Tell me where the triangle is in." Bonnie said, his voice sounding a lot calmer.

"I'll take a triangle and shove it where it hurts if that's what you want." Freddy scoffed.

...

"I'm thinking!" Bonnie snapped as his eyed skimmed through the manual. The module this time was a small square with wires - with one side numbers and the other letters - with an arrow button on the top and bottom.

"Well, hurry up! We're running out of time!" Freddy snapped back.

"_This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_" Foxy began to sing quietly in the background. "_Blow-oh-oh-oh!_"

"Go fuck yourself, Foxy!" Bonnie sniggered. "So is it, uhh... Is it connected-"

"It's not connected anymore moron, I cut it!" Freddy interrupted.

"The blue one!" Bonnie exclaimed. "The blue one is connected to B, yeah?"

Freddy drags his cursor over to the short blue wire that was connected diagonally. "Yes. It's connected from three to B."

"Cut it!"

"Okay?" Freddy said after snipping the wire. "What the fuck do I do now? There's two arrow buttons in the top and bottom. Do I press them?"

Foxy and Bonnie read the instructions to themselves in quick mutters. Beads of lubricant began running down the sides of their heads from the overwhelming pressure they now felt. "Uhh... Are there any other wires left?" Bonnie asked.

"No! You made me cut all the other wires - every single one!" Freddy rubbed his head in frustration.

"Lads, lads." Foxy said abruptly. "Calm down."

Bonnie nervously chewed on his lips, his maroon eyes shaking. "Press the arrow buttons." he said quickly.

"Which one? Top or bottom?"

"Doesn't matter, just press a damn button!"

Freddy quickly pressed the bottom button and the small panel was quickly replaced with a new one with uncut wires. "I pressed the bottom one. Now we have a blue wire that's connected from four to A, and two black wires at the bottom connecting horizontally from six to B and five to C."

"Uhh, don't cut the blue wire. Cut the one that's connected to B." Bonnie instructed.

"Are you sure?" Freddy asked warily.

"Yeah, that's what it's telling us to do."

Freddy snips the wire. A tiny bulb on the top right corner flashed red with a brief buzz. The animatronic slumps back in his seat. "It's red. Congratulations on giving us a strike, Bon."

"What?" Bonnie said confusingly.

"I cut the wire that's connected to B and I got a strike!" Freddy exclaimed, throwing his paws in the air out of frustration.

"Lads, I think we should all take a moment to just chill and Netflix." Foxy suggested randomly.

_One minute later :p_

"WHERE DID YOU WANT ME TO PRESS?!" Freddy snapped, having gotten a second strike after cutting the second black wire. The panel automatically switched back to the first one with both cut wires.

"I'M ASKING YOU IF THE WIRE IS CONNECTED TO A, B, OR C!" Bonnie snapped back in a frantic voice.

"Oh my fucking gosh! You made us fucking fail this - now we're at the beginning again." The animatronic bear slumped back in his chair, staring at the bomb in dismay. "With two cut wires. What the fuck, Bon?"

"All I asked was where the damn black wire was connected to and you said 'six B' and I was like 'Okay! Cut it!'" Bonnie yelled, gripping the sides of his head with the phone in his lap.

"We asked you for one. Fucking. Thing!" Freddy said over him. "Don't talk if you don't know what the fuck is going on, Bonnie!" Foxy began to laugh loudly in the background.

"I do know what the fuck is going on! It's just that it's hard to think with all this talking!" Bonnie protested.

"Now we're down to one minute left, and we haven't done any of the other puzzles!" Freddy said after going through the bomb again.

"The first black wire going from top to bottom, what does it connect to?" Bonnie asked, regaining some of his composer.

"We don't have the fucking option anymore, okay? Did you not just fucking hear me? We went _back_." Freddy replied, grinning an almost psychotic grin as he pressed the down arrow.

"Uhh... Okay, what's the first wire?"

Freddy rolls his eyes. "It's four to A - it's a blue wire." he replied loudly. "We have twenty-seven seconds left. What the fuck do you need to know the wire for?"

"We're done." Foxy said. "We're done.

Bonnie was trying to hold in his laughter. "The first wire is blue, right?"

Freddy was going to open his mouth to answer, but instead kept it shut as an explosion noise filled his ears, followed by the screen quickly going black. "Don't worry - we're dead." he spat. "We're all dead. Everyone in this building is fucking dead. Good job, Bon."

"Don't worry, it's fine." Bonnie said while Foxy began laughing again.

"You know what? Let me give you a realistic scenario, Bon." Foxy attempted to talk, but Freddy quickly cut him off. "No, no, let me give him a fucking realistic scenario. Talk, Bonnie, talk." The bear then fell silent, listening to the rabbit as he struggled to spit out coherent words.

"Uhhh... Do you think Sauron still needs to get laid?" he asked, followed by Foxy making a faux explosion noise beside him. "Heh heh... BOOM!" the rabbit laughed.

Freddy, grinning and on the verge of laughing himself, spoke. "Wanna know why you don't hear a fucking response? It's because I'm fucking dead!"

"_Hello from the othersiiiiiiiiide!_" Foxy sang randomly.

**Plague Inc.**

"What the fuck is this?" Foxy asked while looking at the screen in front of him.

"It's _Plague Inc._, Foxy." Freddy replied with a quiet snicker before starting the game. "Now, Foxy, this an Apocalyptic sim. where you are given the role as one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse; it's pretty self-explanatory on which horsemen you are. Now the goal of this game is to create a disease so powerful, that it would wipe out all life on earth."

"'All life'?" Foxy repeated.

"All life." Freddy nodded and took him to a list of infections next. "This is where you choose your weapon. And because you're new at this game, we're gonna start off at viral."

Foxy frowns. "But what if I wanna do bacterial?" he asks.

"Bacterial is overrated, plus I like viral better." Freddy replied just as a red bar popped up. "And now comes the fun part of _any _video game: naming something." He brings his fingers to the keyboard and hovers them over the keys. He turns to Foxy with a big smile and says "So! What are we gonna name it?"

The animatronic fox looks at him weirdly and shrugs. "I dunno." he replied.

Freddy frowns and looks back at the screen. "Hmmm..." he hums thoughtfully, squinting his eyes.

"... Fanfiction?" Foxy suggests.

Freddy laughs. "Ha ha ha! No."

The fox frowns and resumes thinking, tapping his chin with his hook. "... The Crazy Bird Flu?"

"'Crazy Bird Flu'?" Freddy looks at him suspiciously.

"Ye know. Instead of the average bird flu, it's the _crazy _bird flu." Foxy concluded with a grin. It quickly dropped thanks to the are-you-serious look Freddy had. Both animatronics went back to thinking, sitting slumped in their chairs.

"It has to be original." Freddy said. "None of that meme or sexual crap."

"Well that just makes naming it harder then." Foxy groaned.

After a moment of silence, Freddy gasped loudly "I FUCKING GOT IT!" he yelled before pressing down on the keys while hunched over like a mad scientist.

"What?" Foxy asked, looking at him weirdly. Freddy stopped typing and pressed "enter" before Foxy even had a chance to see what the name was. The screen changed to a map of the world, with a little pop up message on the screen.

Freddy cleared his voice and read in a cheery voice, "_WELCOME TO PLAGUE INC! You are a new Virus. To win, you must evolve and spread across the world - wiping out all humans in the ultimate Plague!_"

"Well, great! Now what?" Foxy asked.

"Now we pick where we wanna start." Freddy replied. "Now we have to be wise about where we start, Foxy. To be a virus, we have to think like one. And since you're new, I'll do the honors of starting off for you. Which is why we starting in...the USA" He drags the cursor across the screen and picks the U.S. Another pop-up appears.

_BABY BOOM STARTS IN USA _

"WHAT?!" Foxy threw back his head and began to laugh.

"It's the virus that turns people into babies!" Freddy laughs. "You know!"

"Freddy. Oh my gosh." Foxy shrugged and grins widely. "Welp! Let's see how this turns out."

Another pop-up then appears on screen.

_BABY BOOM BEGINS TO SPREAD_

"Well, it looks we're gonna be having some babies soon." Freddy grinned evilly at the screen. "Now here's your next lesson, Foxy. You see that little orange bubble over there?" he asked, circling the orange bubble with the cursor.

"Aye." Foxy nods.

"Those are DNA points. It's very important to collect, and save, those as much as possible. These are what help you evolve your virus faster." He pops the bubble. "Now we have some points. So what we do next is go to this menu here and pick what we wanna spend it on. But we have to be smart, too. So we're gonna make Baby Boom air born."

"That's awesome to know, Freddy." Foxy said. "But can I play the game now?"

"Oh! Right." Freddy slides the mouse over to Foxy. "Be sure to devolve the evolving symptoms, by the way." he added after a pop-up notifying that a symptom had evolved appeared.

"Uh, Freddy, are ye sure that's a good idea?" Foxy after devolving the insomnia symptom.

"Yep! The less known we are the better." he said. "And besides, look at all the progress we're already making." He gestures to the large blotches of red that were quickly covering up countries all over the world.

Foxy paused. "So...that would mean the infected ones are..."

"Yep!" Freddy cheerfully chirped. "Enraged, weeping, infants."

"Well that be a shit ton of diapers needin' to be changed." Foxy remarked. "Sooo..."

"Sooo?"

"...This is it." Foxy said, staring blankly at the screen. "This is the game."

"Mmmh, pretty much. Yeah." Freddy replied nonchalantly. "Wanna talk about stuff to pass the time?"

"Talk about what? Other then the fact that, according to the news, gamers all over the world are worshipping a helix fossil." Both animatronics stared quietly at one another for a minute before the room was filled with loud snickering, which quickly changed to loud laughter. "I'm sure Pokemon fans would understand why we find this very hilarious." the fox grinned.

"_Justin Bibble trampled by fans_." Freddy read from the news bar on the top left of the screen.

"Sucks ta be that lad." Foxy added, shaking his head. "Do ye think people who are infected would wakeup in their bed the next morning wondering why the room is so large?"

Freddy snickered. "Or how the ones who aren't infected are trying to make the ones who are stop crying while working on the cure? Or the scientists as infants and they're still working on the cure?"

"How would that even be possible?" Foxy wondered. "And how would they be able to transport it since every lad and lass on Earth would be an infant."

"Well that just means humanity is fucked." was Freddy's simple reply.

...

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU FUCK UP?!" Freddy screeched, gripping the sides of his head tightly as he stared at the screen. Baby Boom had already bathed the world in crimson, but unfortunately for them, a cure was close to completion.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Foxy replied as he tried to evolve the symptoms frantically. "I DID EVERYTHIN' YE TOLD ME TO DO!"

"WE ARE TRYING TO BRING THE POWERS OF INFANTILISM UNTO THE WORLD, BUT YOU JUST KEEP FUCKING THINGS UP!" Freddy growled. A long moment of silence passed between the animatronics as their little attempt to bring upon the end of the world was foiled, and the game over screen popped up.

"...Freddy?" Foxy asked.

"What?" the bear snapped.

"This game sucked."

**X.X**

**... Yeaaaah. I'm not entirely proud of how the Plague Inc secession went. Any by the way, I did in fact reference KudleyFan93's Baby Boom fic ;3. Go check it out if you haven't read it and show its author some love! **

**Now for the next chapter I'm thinking of maybe doing a full chapter dedicated to them playing Outlast, or them playing Don't Make Me Turn This Car Around and another game that hasn't been chosen yet. Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chapter at least. Not entirely my best, though...**

**And a quick update for Out of the Blue: Progress has been made! :D**


	12. Drunk Blu Plays

**Warning: alcohol use and other IQ dropping things that goes against logic, like a animatronic being able to get drunk. Approach with an open mind as what I write does not reflect on the person I am. This was written for the lolz because I thought a drunk Toy Bonnie would be funny :/**

**X.X**

**Army of Tentacles: (Not) A Cthulhu Dating Sim **

**(Starring: a very drunk Blu)**

Blu was giving his computer screen a long hard stare as the alcohol he drank earlier buzzed his mind. "This game," he says, lifting a finger, "looks like the game that means business." He drags his cursor over to the menu and selects "new game" while muttering "And when I mean business I mean tentacle porn..." The screen blackens and a dialogue box labeled appears on screen. "This game was also made by a dinosaur - just saying..."

_"So, tell me a story." _a child's voice says in the darkness.

_Walter Hollycraft: Yes, Perry? _replied an elderly voice.

"Perry's a stupid name." said Blu.

_Perry: I had a bad dream!_

"Your name's stupid."

_Perry: Dozens of fish monsters were eating me alive while I was still alive!_

"Hot."

_Perry: I want a story!_

"You don't deserve a story because your name's stupid." Blu lets his head hit the table, still watching the cutscene - I wouldn't call it a cutscene, really. It's only text boxes and darkness.

_Walter Hollycraft: Perry, you know we are safe here._

The toy animatronic scoffs in the middle. "With a name like "Walter Hollycraft"? Yeah. You're totally safe, kiddo."

_Walter Hollycraft: You know that the fish monsters-_

_Perry: Tell me about my aunts and uncles again so I can feel safe and then go back to bed and stop bugging you!_

The black background changes into a hyper-realistic image of a sunset over a body of water that was likely pulled off of Google images. In his drunken state of mind Blu found this incredibly hilarious and began laughing a little.

_Walter Hollycraft: Okay._

Blu laughs louder when a cropped image of a cartoonish old man in a baggy brown robe fades in behind the dialogue box. "The fucking production value is evident!" he wheezed.

_Walter Hollycraft: A long, long time ago in a galaxy farther away from here, from Earth, there lived a race not unlike the aquatic creatures of this planet. They sought to expand their mighty empire to the entire universe, and-_

_Perry: This sounds like you're trying to religion me._

_Walter Hollycraft: ...I've told you this story, like, fifteen times, kiddo._

Blu suddenly raised his head up and stared slightly appalled at the monitor. "Oh my god."

_Perry: I'm difficult. Continue, daddy, continue!_

_Walter Hollycraft: So one day, they dropped down to Earth, to start life anew, spreading out far and wide. Cultures started calling us 'Old Ones' and worshipping our kind. One such species landed here, in the Americas. These are your mothers people. Your aunts. Your uncles."_

"That's a fuckton of moms."

_Walter Hollycraft: The daddies watch over the little squid-babies, and the mommies, well, they develop the Innsmouth Look per order of Dagon-_

"THE DEEP ONES DIDN'T COME FROM SPACE YOU CLOG!" Blu shouted abruptly at the computer, slamming his paw down in anger. "They were already on Earth, I think, maybe - hold on a sec. Let me check the wiki."

_**A quick Google search and a skim over the Lovecraft wiki later...**_

"It doesn't officially say on the wiki, BUT FEMALES WEREN'T ORDERED TO HAVE THE INNSMOUTH LOOK! The Innsmouth Look belong to the hybrid children of when Dagon had his fish children fuck the humans there or whatever... Dumbass." he added in a mutter.

_Perry: Still sounds like you are tryin' to religion me._

_Walter Hollycraft: ..._

_Perry: CONTINUE THE STORY, DADDY._

_Walter Hollycraft: Now, a while back, a man named H. P. Lovecraft wrote about these monsters, and-_

_Perry: Wait a minute. _

_Walter Hollycraft: What?_

_Perry: Waitaminute waitaminute waitaminute_

_Perry: Is this based on a book? Nobody wants to play a visual novel on a book._

"I thought this was a dating sim."

_Walter Hollycraft: ...it's an RPG._

_Perry: ...everything is an RPG nowadays. That doesn't mean anything._

"... So I get fucked by pixel tentacles, then?" Blu slowly asked.

_Walter Hollycraft: Look, in this flashback/dream/prophecy/whatever, you're supposed to be, what, four? Eight? I'm not about to get into a discussion about the genesis of genre and subgenre with-_

_Perry: Ten._

"Damn. Savage."

_Walter Hollycraft: It's got stats and everything, like SANITY, which adds health! Well, it acts like health. It's basically health. And INT, which adds intelligence, which allows you to say things! Things that would not be options in combat or outside of combat! AND JUST PLAY THE GAME!_

_Perry: Is this some kind of prophecy dream that opens up most JRPGs, then?_

_Walter Hollycraft: Big choices that affect stuff!_

_Perry: Oh, okay. So it's a WRPG. _

"I still get fucked by pixel tentacles though."

_Walter Hollycraft: You know, I am *really* trying here to make this opening engaging for the player. It's really hard to make an engaging opening._

"I'm very fucking engaged."

_"Fine, just go to the character select screen. See what I care. Why do I even tell you any of this? I'm not a tutorial."_

The scene shifts to a hyper-realistic image of a white bedroom featuring two cropped monochrome characters, male and female, with similar faces. Blu stared blankly at the screen for a long time, unmoving and mute as a church mouse.

"Scott Cawthon, watch out."

...

_Act 1: PEOPLE ARE (REALLY) STRANGE_

"Was that fucking Comic Sans font?"

The scene immediately jumps to the avatar, now colored, standing in the same white bedroom from the select screen.

_Octo: Perry! _a deeply masculine voice called demandingly.

_Octo: Perry! Get up! You have a lot to do! _

"'kay." Blu monotonously replied before taking a drink out of the bottle brand he had with him.

_Octo: Remember your errand to Devil Reef today!_

"Does that errand involve tentacles?" the rabbit questioned drunkenly.

The scene shifts to a hyper-realistic kitchen with Perry speaking. Except this time he - Blu chose the male avatar because logic - didn't have a voice over. "Fuck, do I have to read now?" Blu groaned. Reluctantly he clear his voice box and put on his best male adolescent voice. "_'Okay. I'm up and dressed and... I had the weirdest dream... something about_ blah blah blahity mcblah.' I'm not reading the rest of this bloody shit. I'm lazy."

A cropped image of a hideous green abomination with tentacles comes on screen. Normally Blu would have jumped out of his chair in both fright and surprise and stir up a whirlwind of cusses. Instead he only gives it a simple "Oh, hi."

_Octo: What's wrong, niece?_

"'NIECE'?!" Blu exclaimed, laughing a little and throwing his paws to his head in surprise.

_Perry: You're out of your - niece? What the... I'm a male._

_Octo: And such a pretty one!_

"I get that a lot, thx."

_Perry: ...prick._

_Octo: I'M THE FUN UNCLE._

Blu stared at the monitor, specifically the abomination, for what felt like hours when in reality it was only a minute or two. Even in his drunken state the blue rabbit immediately picked up on what was going. "So... It's gonna be one of _those games_..." He sighs heavily. "... I'm too sober for this shit."

_Perry: You're my only uncle._

_Octo: Technically not._

_Perry: Also... you're out of your human suit._

_Octo: How do you like your eggs?_

"Fuck eggs. Give me your tentacles."

_Perry: Octo. Uncle. Buddy. Anyone can see you._

_Octo: I was just going to make them, since you've been sleeping in so often, but I thought I'd best not upset you._

"Puberty, people."

_Perry: Anyone. Can. Walk by the window and see you. YOU. A Cthloid. A Star Spawn. An Old One, child of an Old God. The enemy. THE ENEMY.'_"

_Octo: Do you like your eggs sunny side-up or over easy?_

_Perry: You're the one that's always telling me not to let people on that we're not human._

_Octo: You're not inhuman yet. Best not to waste your time thinking about your inevitable change into a Deep One. That sounded better in my head with an organ playing._

Blu blinks at the monitor. "If that was your attempt to be funny, it was horrible."

_Perry: You're endangering the mission. You're endangering YOURSELF._

_Octo: I need to let my tentacles breath. Now. Sunny or Over Easy?_

Blu snickers loudly."I love how the voice actor said 'breathe' while the subtitles says 'breath'. Grade A quality right there." Two options appear on screen: "Sunny Side Up" and "Over Easy."

"Fuck it. 'Over Easy'."

_PERRY GAINED INTELLIGENCE!_

"Apparently in this universe you can gain intelligence by eating eggs Over Easy." Blu chuckled loudly.

_Octo: There. Feeling less cranky?_

Blu felt a chill run up his back. "The tone of your voice when you spoke makes me morally concerned for once." He remarked before nervously sipping his bottle.

_Perry: No._

_Perry: Anyone could see you! _

_Octo: Anyone could see you!_

During that moment Blu felt the desire to shove his hand into his chest and rip out all of his wiring. He eyes the bottle for a moment, tempted, but decides at the last minute not to use it for this. "Give me your tentacles."

_Perry: No. Seriously. _

_Octo: It broke._

Blu suddenly burst out laughing. "The way you were so fucking casual when you said it is bloody hilarious!" he managed to sputter between laughs.

_Perry: What do you need? Oil... a wrench...?_

_Octo: And lobster netting._

Blu laughed a little louder. "What the fuck are you gonna need lobster netting for?" he exclaimed. "Are you gonna use it to catch people and use their skins to make a suit like Gumb from "Silence of the Lamb"?! Are you gonna go all Buffalo Bill on us?! You're the spawn of a fucking Old One for pete's sake! USE YOUR POWERS!"

_Perry: Planning a new career, are we?_

"You're name's still stupid - shut up!"

_Octo: I need something to hold it together. _

_Perry: Why not glue?_

_Octo: ...it feels weird. Get me lobster netting. _

"Well, aren't you a special snowflake!" Blu snapped, resting his paws on his hips and smiling wildly at the monitor.

_**QUEST ACCEPTED: FIXING THINGS**_

Blu's right eye gave a twitch. "I swear to every divine entity in the world that I will tear off my ears if I hear that fucking music again." He sighs heavily, again, and relaxes in his chair. He reached over to his bottle and takes a large gulp before focusing on the game again. "I'm five minutes in this game and I already wanna deactivate myself..." he whines to himself.

"What the fuck does it want me to do now?" Three options appeared on screen: two dialogue options and the "LEAVE" option. He selects the first option without much thought.

_"So, Octo, you don't need to worry about me."_

_Octo: It's dangerous to go alone! Take this!_

Blu perks his ears. "Oh, no. Will I have to choose between three hot anime guys to protect me? Or-"

_**PERRY GOT KNITTED SCARF**_

"Oh... You're not gonna say anything about that, Perry?" Blu asked while lazily circling the character with his cursor. "Hm. Apparently knitted gifts from your alien uncle aren't interesting to Perry. How's angry fish dad doing?" He drags his cursor to the second option next.

_"So what does our evil fish overlord want again?"_

_Octo: Dagon's not a fish. He's an Old God._

"Wrong!" objected Blu. "He's an angry fishman who lives in the sea with his angry fish wife and their angry fish children, who live in an angry fish city at Devil Reef. And together they're all one big happy angry fish family." He then took a drink out of his bottle and added, "Oh, and he's also a Deep One."

_Perry: As one oft is._

_Octo: I got a message about some strange going-ons at the harbor. Other than that, business as usual. _

_Perry: Mayor Marsh has been pretty quiet. Not much to say. Same as last week, and the week before. Were things this quiet when mom and dad was still around?_

_Octo: When your father was still the main spy for the monster council on Devil Reef, it was s bit more... Marsh was a lot more suspicious of our kind. He still did not suspect that monsters might invade his town... this was still when he never suspected the downside of making a deal with us... but when your mother turned..._

"I don't remember there ever being a monster council at Devil Reef. Just angry fishmen and an angry fish city."

_Octo: There's a reason I never talk about your mother turning. Let's not start today with that story._

"For fuck's sake. What is it with protagonists and people not talking about their mothers? Bloody hell, I need to take a drink to that." Blu takes another drink of his bottle.

_Perry: I just wish they were still here._

_Perry: Especially with Dagon having me do all this junk for the council. _

_Octo: Hey. This junk is going to pay off for us. For your aunts and uncles. For you._

_Perry: Yeah... if I retain enough of my humanity to SEE it._

Blu stares blankly at Perry. "... Edgy."

...

"Oh, hey Zadok. How's life on the bottle for you?" Blu greeted the cropped cartoony homeless man, who wore a box for a hat and is surrounded by cats, outside the front of a hyper-realistic house background.

_Zadok Allen: Hello, Perry! Nice day in our small, provincial town, yes? Want to see my dead cat collection? Some are even alive!_

"Huh. The Zadok I remember was an old drunk who knew important shit about Innsmouth and would only tell that important shit if you gave him booze." A snicker escapes his muzzle. "This must be some bootleg opposite or whatever. Hehehehe..."

Two dialogue options pop on screen. One being short and creeped out sounding, and the other being long and asking very important questions. Blu stared at his choices hard, grunting randomly like a caveman as he did. He dragged his cursor slowly to the first option, hovers above it briefly, before sharply clicking the larger dialogue choice with a loud "Urf!"

_"Hey, Zadok, you know where I can find stuff to fix mechanicals with? I need a wrench, lobster netting, and fish oil. In that order. Tell me how to do things."_

"Help me, 'o wise one!"

_Zadok: Yeah, the general store, the harbor, and the Fishery. I could go with you and protect you, but I'm not a party member._

_Perry: There are no fish monsters at Innsmouth. That's a myth._

"Your dad is a myth!" Blu snaps. He then slams his paw on the desk before throwing both his arms in the air and yelling up at the ceiling. "OOOOOOOOH!"

_Zadok: I know what happens to the women in this! _

"Yeah, they get fucked by angry fishmen and have their angry fish babies."

_Zadok: I'm crazy, but I'm not stupid or crazy! Now, I'm off to find some more cats!_

"Kk. Peace out, mate." Blu takes a drink out of his bottle while also eyeing at the computer. "I love how the date says it's 1927 and yet so far the background images are fucking modern." He then chuckled to himself. "You can tell how much research was put into this game."

_Perry: This should be easy enough: I need meeting, fish oil, and a wrench... easy enough..._

_**Exactly.**_

Blu jumped a little in his chair in surprise. "Wait, what?" He looks over both his shoulders while chuckling nervously. "Wh-wh-who the fuck said that? I was out of it a bit there."

_**You are on your way to completing your first side quest!**_

Blu raises a brow. "My what?"

_Perry: ..._

_**Side quests can earn you additional items, stats, or other goodies!**_

The blue bunny scoffs, offended. "I know what side quests are you skrub!"

_Perry: Go away!_

"Yeah! Go away!"

_**But first, I want to show you something! I want to show you how to **_

_**use the in-game menu!**_

_Perry: ..._

_**Click on the timer up above. No, seriously, do it. I'm waiting. **_

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I AM A INDEPENDENT ANIMATRONIC FROM THE INTERNET! I HAVE PRIVILEGES!" snapped Blu before he brought the cursor to the timer at the top left of the screen. "AND YOU'RE NOT FUNNY!"

A green bar appears on top of the screen showing the standard in-game menu options like "save" and "load".

_**I'm going to assume you did it. Anyways, anyways, anyways. From**_

_**here, you can save, load, look at your current party, your current**_

_**army squads, even... uh... yeah. You can do stuff!**_

Blu stared slack-jaw at the screen looking massively appalled as his buzzed mind failed to comprehend if what he was seeing and hearing was really happening. "Oh my god..." His paws fly to his head, clutching the sides tightly, as he slams himself into the back of his chair, making it roll away from the table a few inches. "I just realized that Octo and Zadok sound almost exactly like him. Heh... Heh... I think he does all of the voice acting for this entire game!" His arms fall on his armrests and he continues gaping at the computer.

He explores the features slowly. Most of the menus were green and looked like they were rushed. There was nothing too impressive about them to be noteworthy. But reluctantly, he takes a moment to save his game.

_Perry: Go away._

_**I'll be back!**_

The scene shifts to an unimpressive, but cute cartoony map of what is supposed to be the seaside town of Innsmouth. Only nine locations are present: Hollycraft House, Innsmouth Orphanage, Graveyard, Hobo Alley, General Store, Fishery, Elizabeth Dane, Cliffs, and Harbor.

Blu continued gaping at the screen, still slouched in his chair.

...

"Oh, no, I triggered the _How to Train You Dragon_ cosplayer. What am I gonna doooo?" Blu drawled while skipping over the dialogue between Perry and a smug man in a viking helmet called Baldur.

_Baldur: That's basically trying to sneak by my gate and take the wares inside the Fishery. _Baldur said in a speedy voice.

"Yes."

_Perry: ...no?_

_Baldur: Yes._

"This is a very meaningful conversation."

_Perry: Look. Mr. Baldur, I..._

_Baldur: ... Choder will have my head for this, but Mayor Marsh is concerned with bigger matters at this point. Here's your fish oil. Now stop bugging me and let me get on with my very important work for guarding. This gate._

**PERRY GOT FISH OIL!**

Blu blinks slowly. "This is accurate to Lovecraft, by the way." he added. "I can feel it sucking the fucking sanity out of me."

...

"That is the reddest wall I've ever seen in my life." The background image was of a large wooden red wall with a line of four unevenly sized white windows on the right. "And I've painted walls red."

_Perry: Hello? Is anyone here?_

**PERRY FINDS A WRENCH ON THE GROUND.**

Blu furrows his brows at this. "Who the hell leaves a bloody wrench on the floor in a general store? Wouldn't that be a safety hazard or something since it can cause someone to potentially trip? What if a pregnant woman trips over that thing! I'd be freshening my fucking résumé by this point."

_Perry: Why, hello, you._

**PERRY PICKS UP THE WRENCH LIKE A BOSS.**

"Could you be any more specific, GAME?" Blu snapped while shrugging tightly. "What else do you have to say? Does he use the toilet like a pro at the Olympics? Does he open the fucking door like Superman? DID HE EAT THOSE EGGS LIKE A BOSS?" He enters the store next and was greeted with several options. He squints his eyes at them for a moment before reeling back in dismay.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE A 1980s VEST IF IT'S THE FUCKING 20-"

...

"Look... I just want to some fucking tentacle action, man." Blu said soberly as he entered the harbor for his final location, resting his head in a propped up paw. "I'm drunk as fuck right now but I still feel the pain, the pain of trying to score with the Dark High Priest's tentacles." He takes another gulp out of his bottle and wails, "ARE TENTACLES TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?"

_Perry: Okay. Time to just get some lobster netting without getting pinched by lobsters or fishermen or cops..._

A giant green fishman wearing a flat cap and plaid skirt suddenly appeared on screen.

_Angus Dudenhauser: GROWL!_

Blu abruptly bursts out laughing. "What the fuck is this? That was the most casual growl I've ever heard! And look! Look!" He wobbly circles the character with the cursor. "It's like the Scotsman from Samurai Jack took the Third Oath of Dagon and this is what came out of it." He then hides his face in his arms and continued laughing loudly. "O-o-oh my god!"

_Perry: ...Angus?_

_Angus Dudenhauser: Perry... Hollycraft... me no like... Hollycraft... people!_

Blu laughs harder, facepalming and slumping back in his chair. "That fucking voice acting! I can't even! What is life?!"

_Perry: Angus, what's wrong? You know me._

_Angus Dudenhauser: Voices in head... kill Hollycrafts! Kill all Hollycrafts!_

"I'm sorry, mate, but I can't take you seriously with that fucking voice acting." Blu wheezed. He grabs his bottle and takes a large gulp of poison. "This is too advanced for me. I'm not drunk enough for this." Blu felt a light dizzy sensation in his head and waits for his vision to settle before focusing on the game again. "I think this game's starting to get to me." he chuckled.

_Perry: Steady, big fellah... I don't mean you harm..._

_**THIS IS YOUR FIRST BATTLE. **_

"Oh, god, not this guy again." Blu groaned over the dialogue.

_**COMBAT IN THIS GAME IS DONE**_

_**THROUGH ARGUMENTS. TO WIN, YOU WILL HAVE TO EITHER**_

_**REBUKE OR AGREE WITH YOUR OPPONENT'S WORDS.**_

Blu scrunches his face at the computer in confusion. "W-w-w-wait a minute. Is this fucking Undertale, now?"

_Perry: I'm confused. _

_**REBUKING MEANS TO OFFEND. TO REBUFF. TO CRITIQUE. TO**_

_**PERFORATE.**_

_Perry: ...no, I'm not an idiot. I know what rebuke means._

_**HERE IS A WALKTHROUGH OF THE BATTLE SYSTEM. **_

The first slide pops up. "Oh, yeah. Way to use MS Paint to point out the fucking icons." the bunny snaps at the screen.

...

"Wait. Is this a boss battle? What is this?" Blu sputtered confusingly when the scene shifted to a brief battle screen showing Perry and Angus on their respective sides.

_Angus Dudenhauser: Music? Me like songs!_

"Uhhh - I'm not allowed to play my guitar while under the influence!" Blu blurted before laughing confusingly. "What is going on?! There's not even any fight music in the background!" The fight options appear on screen and he randomly selects "Reply". A menu titled "Perry's reply:" comes on screen. Blu clicks on the right arrow and is taken through an array of limited lyrics. His eyes dart all over the screen frantically.

"Uhh.. Uhh... Okay. Fuck it." He pauses the game and relaxes in his chair. "I'm gonna fucking stop it here. I don't think I can handle a fucking boss fight while utterly buzzed out of my mind. I'm gonna sober myself up a bit. The last time I did a boss fight in a game drunk the fire department had to be called."

He brings his bottle to his lips and tilted back his head only to be met with disappointment. "Oh." he says, finding that not a single drop was left after shaking the bottle. "It appears I have ran out of booze." He contemplates for a moment before setting the empty bottle down.

"I am now sad."

**Tbc (?) **


	13. Chapter 12

**dear red **

**(Extended)**

"_'Dad told me Mom passed away when I was 6. Being young and ignorant, I thought she died due to sickness.'_" Freddy read in a terribly portrayed female voice. "_'But now, I have matured. I recognized that the images I saw then, though blurry and unclear, were that of a knife and a corpse. I gradually understood everything,' _because I'm a special a little teacup- oops! I mean, '_why Dad always tells me that revenge is not good, and why I must always be a kind and tolerant person.'_"

Foxy snickers loudly and Freddy grins.

"_'He also said... Happiness and joy would come to me if I helped other people. And now, I'm helping myself.'_"

"By going all Kill Bill on the guy who murdered my mom because he's a dick." Foxy added jokingly.

"Yeah." Freddy laughed in agreement. The screen fades in to the a RPG style bedroom with a blonde girl lying in a bed with a man labeled "Murderer" sitting on the edge looking at her. "I love the originality of the name that's given to the antagonist." he comments sarcastically.

"The guy's William Afton." The two animatronics look at each other before laughing together.

"Yeah. This is William _before _Fredbear's." Freddy said. "So, uhh, who do you wanna be?"

"I don't know, lad." Foxy shrugged. "I can be the murderer."

"And leave me with voicing two girl characters?"

"For fuck's sake yer giggle is that of a little girl's when raised in pitch."

"... Point taken."

The two turn and face the monitor again. Foxy cleared his throat before reading the purple text box on screen. "_'Come on, girl. Fight it. Don't let it take you down.'_"

"_'Don't worry, father.'_" Freddy read next, his voice high-pitched. "_'I'll soon recover.'_"

"_'That's my girl.'_"

"_'Hey, Dad... Promise that you won't leave me, please.'_"

"_'Why did you say that?'_"

"Because you're a killer and you always bring home a golden bunny costume that scares me at night." Freddy replied out of script.

"Damn it, Fazbear." Foxy said before giving the bear's shoulder a shove, which made the other laugh.

"_'Last night, I dreamt that you left... and abandoned me. Mommy, then Daddy. I don't want...'_ Wow. This got pretty angsty real quickly." Freddy said with a nervous chuckle.

"_'It's all right, I won't leave, and you won't be alone.'_"

"_'Promise?'_"

"_'Promise.'_ Now watch as I walk out the door and never come back." Foxy added, making Freddy and himself laugh.

"And I return thirty years later as a vengeful spirit stuck in a withered bunny suit because my ex-bff's daughter punched me in the nose." Freddy added, making them laugh more. "Maybe you can avenge me by going Kill Bill on the ones responsible for my death?" The two laugh a little before resuming the game, with Freddy reading "_'Hee, then I can be sure.'_"

"_'Sleep, Anna. I'll go make you lunch.'_"

"_'Yes.'_"

The screen briefly went black, and returns with "Anna" now having her eyes now closed and the murderer standing by her bed. "_'Come on, Anna. I can't lose you.'_"

"How else are we gonna film _Frozen 2_?" Freddy added as the scene slowly began to transition with the murderer walking away.

"Oh, shut up." Foxy snickers.

The scene onscreen changes to the outside view of a brick house with a wooden fence surrounded by trees, giving off a forest vibe. A woman in a red dress, with a red bow in her black hair, stood on a short cobblestone path facing the door.

"Holy shit." Freddy said as he looked at the shadowed face icon.

"She means fucking business."

"_'So this is where he lives, a cute little cottage in the forest.'_" Freddy read, this time making his failed girly voice over deeper and menacing sounding. "_'He can still be care free after doing that to my mother?' _Woah." His breath hitches when the cheery scene suddenly turned a deep shade of purple. "This got pretty dark fast."

Foxy's eye twitched. "If that was supposed to be a metaphorical pun, it was horrible."

Freddy frowned sadly before resuming. "_'Shameful. He must be living a very happy life... that murderer.'_" The dark face in the dialogue box then grins menacingly. "_'But that won't last long...'_"

"Wow, she's really determined to kill this guy."

"Well of course. You know how women are with their plots for revenge. Now let's cut to the chase and break into this guy's house." Freddy didn't notice the scowl Foxy had shot at him as he ran the character to the front door. A box appeared after he interacts with it giving him three choices: Knock, Open, Nevermind.

"What happens if ye do "Nevermind"?" Foxy asks. Freddy chooses the bottom choice and the box goes away.

"Nothing happens." Freddy replied. "You know what? We're gonna barge right in and ruin everything." He picks the second choice next, making his character walk in. The interior was like any other house in a RPG, and not really worth noting in detail. Freddy guides the quote unquote "protagonist" to the end of the house and over to a staircase. He interacts with it and a text box with Anna's name on it pops up. "Aw shit." Freddy cursed.

"Fuck." Foxy agreed.

"_'Are you looking for Dad?'_" The camera pans from the shocked protagonist over to Anna, who is now has her head turned facing the other girl. A box pops up revealing two options: Go to the girl, and Kill the murderer. "Oh shit. Uhh, uhh, what do I do?" Freddy asked as he hopped back and forth between options.

"Kill the murderer." Foxy answered deviously. "Paint the walls with his blood as ye gut him alive while his daughter is forced to listen helplessly to his anguished screams."

"... That sounds extremely fucked up, but alright then." Freddy chooses the bottom choice. The two animatronics huddle closer to the monitor in anticipation for what was to come next as the character started quickly walking up the stairs on her own. The screen goes white, transitioning into a red image of the protagonist with the words "dear red" hovering over her in red.

"Dear Red." Foxy read.

The screen then fades to black, and an image of the house appears with credits at the bottom. "I guess that's it then!" Freddy shares a laugh with Foxy. "Boy, was this game difficult as fuck."

"Tell me about it." Foxy agreed. "That final boss. I'd say it even beats the Dark Souls games."

"I give this game an eleven out of ten. The characters were well-developed, it had an amazing storyline, and the dialogue was very well done. It definitely has replay value to it; Undertale's got nothing on this. Bravo, game, bravo." Freddy clap his paws loudly.

"Good game, good game." Foxy said, bobbing his head and clapping with him. "GG."

...

"Alright, let's go with the _other _choice this time." Freddy said as he side-eyed Foxy intensely. "Go to the girl." He walks the protagonist over to the girl's bed and the scene shifts to her sitting on the edge facing the child.

"_You are...?'_" Freddy reads. "_'Anna. I'm Daddy's daughter.'_"

"Nooo, really?" Foxy gasped sarcastically before reading.

"_'Why does your father live here, Anna?'_ _'I always wanted to live in a fairly tale like forest, and he agreed.'_ _'If so, then why aren't you out there playing, running and feeling the fairy tale atmosphere you wished for?' _"

Wow, this lass is asking this kid a loooot of questions."

"I know right? She's probably around eight or nine years and is sick as fuck. Plus _she _should be the one doing the questioning. I mean we technically broke into her house."

"Well, the door was unlocked. They were asking for it."

"_'I really want to, but I'm sick. However, I'm not worried at all because I know Dad is trying his best to cure me, hee.'_ _'Have you been sick for long?'_ _'Um... For quite long already, from when we were still in the old house.' _Ouch."

"I'm starting to feel a tad bit sorry for the young lass." Foxy admits. "A tad bit."

"Hey. Maybe we can book for one of the new animatronics to come over and cheer her up?" Freddy winked, grinning widely. Knowing what he was implying, Foxy began to laugh. But it was short lived when the next bit of Anna's dialogue appeared on screen. "Uh oh." Freddy said.

"Oooooh no." The fox covers the end of his muzzle with his hand.

"_'Why are you holding a knife?' _ Fuck, man." the bear groaned hopelessly. "We all know how the fuck this is going to end. _'Ah, this...' _Shit." Freddy moved his gaze up and down the options that were given to him. He had the option of telling the truth, or lying. "Uhhh... Fuck it." He chooses to tell the truth.

"Oh no." Foxy grips the sides of his seat tightly.

"_'I'm sorry, Anna. In the past, your father and I weren't too friendly with each other.' _He murdered my mom and now I must fulfill my self-prophecy; I mean, _'...kill him to avenge the person he killed when I was little.' 'You... you can't do that!'_" Freddy cries, gasping for effect. "_'Daddy is a nice guy!' 'Oh, he's a bad guy. You just don't know yet. He tricked you your whole life.'_ What an ass. _'N... No.' 'I really like you, Anna. But I can't forgive your father. Sleep, Anna. Just for a while and everything'll be fine.'_" Think talking snowmen and older girls capable of literally turning your heart to ice, Freddy was tempted to add.

"_'DAAADDDD!'_" Freddy screamed crazily. "_'DADDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!' 'S... Stop screaming!' 'DADDDDDYYY!'_ THERE'S A KILL BILL FANGIRL IN THE HOUSE AND SHE WANTS TO KILL YOU! '_D... Didn't I tell you to stop?!'_"

The screen suddenly goes black and an attack sound effect is heard. Freddy and Foxy could only stare at the monitor tensely until the scene returned with the protagonist now standing with a knife in her hand, and a large blood stain in front of Anna. "... Well now ye fucked up." quoted Foxy, laughing guiltily at it.

"_Hhh... hh...' _Well, shit. I committed manslaughter." The screen briefly flickers red, and the protagonist starts moving back on her own. "_'I... I... I... I didn't mean to do that to you, Anna... I... I'm sorry...'_" The screen goes black completely just as a hitting sound effect was heard. "Uh oh." Freddy said.

"Ye're fucking in for it now!" Foxy grinned widely

The scene faded into a bed room, at night, with the protagonist tied up in the middle. Moonlight shone from the window and gave every a purple color tinted with blue. The protagonist regains consciousness and began blinking her eyes open.

"_'Great...'_" he reads. He briefly shifts between staying still or try to untie the rope. He chooses to untie the rope. "_'Luckily, he didn't tie my legs. Or maybe, he's too stupid to think that up.' _Or maybe he's depressed as fuck because you murdered his daughter." The screen goes black and a rustling noise is heard. "_'Found it...'_" When the scene returns, the protagonists is free of the rope. "Alright, let's go through this guy's shit and see if he owns any of the goods."

"Like Pokeman cards?" Foxy asked.

Freddy looked at him oddly. "Noooo, I'm talking about mangas."

"Close enough."

Freddy spends a few minutes interacting with the various furniture in the room and found nothing of interest to him. He saves before making his way downstairs, not knowing what to expect when he reaches the bottom.

"Ye know. I just noticed a little detail." Foxy said.

"What?"

"Both the dialogue box and scene now are purple in color."

"Holy shit, you're right. Maybe he is William Afton!" The pair laugh jokingly while Freddy walked the protagonist over to the bed where Anna was still lying in, and the murderer sitting on a chair in front of a window by the bed.

"You killed my daughter, now I have nothing to live for." Foxy added to the humor. "_'Why did you do that... Red?'_"

"It was a prank." Freddy said. "It's just a prank, bro."

Foxy bursts out laughing, throwing his head back and clutching his abdomen as he spun slightly in his seat. "Oh my god - 'It's just a prank, bro.' Maybe that's the twist of this game? Plot twist: the day was April first and it was all just one big prank on the dad!"

"More like a "_Shyamalan Twist_" if you know what I mean. Ah? Ah?" Freddy grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at his friend like a goofy cartoon character. Foxy stared at him blankly, blinking slowly as he processed his words.

"I don't know what ye did there, but ye're lucky ye're my friend._ 'She has nothing to do with this. Her sickness... I only wanted her to pass on the easiest way, with her father by her side before she...'_" Two options appear on screen, and Freddy's between them. "I'm gonna stay silent." he says, selecting the option and letting the Murderer's dialogue continue. "_'Go, Red. Go back home. Your revenge's a success. Go!' _Fuck, he's pissed now."

The same pair of choices appear on screen; kill or leave. Freddy and Foxy exchange knowing looks, and leave is selected. "Whatever you say, bro." Freddy said. "See you on the flip side."

"Peace out." Foxy added over the darkening cutscene of the protagonist - Red - walking away.

Freddy chuckles beside him. "And that is how William Afton turned to the dark side."

Foxy smirked. "A vicious cycle."

"Alright, let's blow this popstand." Freddy said as he exits out of the game. "What next?"

**Sister Location: MA**

**(I know it's a troll ;p)**

Freddy and Foxy stare blankly the pixilated boy - with a freddy head plastered on - on screen; the landscape was dark, save for the small fire burning between his legs and the moon in the sky. Freddy silently went through the shop options and bought a can of bug spray. He starts the game and several grey pixels with wings start coming towards the character, attacking him and lowering his health. The bug spray manages to kill several of the bugs, however.

The night ends and Freddy receives money. Freddy scrolls over the shop menu and this time buys a sandwich, raising his character's hunger; Foxy shifts a little in his chair, making it squeak under him. Freddy buys a tent next and starts the game. A snow storm passes over, sending cubes of snow drifting down in a wavey motion. The bugs try attacking again but are stopped by the tent, which brings a smile to the character's face.

Then, out of nowhere, a white, pixilated rabbit, hops in from the right.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Foxy and Freddy jump out of his chair in sheer horror, screaming and scrambling to get away.

"OH MY GOD! RUN FOXY!" Freddy screams as he tries to the door, tripping over his feet occasionally.

"THIS IS THE SCARIEST FNAF GAME EVER!"

"I'M SO SCARED!"

Both animatronics run out screaming with the game still on the screen.

**X.X**

**Exotic Butters **


End file.
